


NEO GOT MY BACK

by lee_godhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gang AU, Multi, dreamies as assassins?, mafia!au, tbh no idea how this will end up, will be some MAJOR character death eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_godhyuck/pseuds/lee_godhyuck
Summary: They say every great mafia has an eventual downfall. The members of NCT realized this but the Leader did not, he who was too high on his throne. Thus, is it a real surprise the remaining others tell their stories in anger after a certain situation occurs? One that Taeyong is not aware of until his trial.A story following the perspective of the different members, from past and present where they relish in key moments that destroyed their lives.





	1. No Objections

**Author's Note:**

> !!! there's a very brief mention/hint of rape so be wary! it's about a sentence long, it starts when Taeyong remember's his family! this chapter also contains some swearing and violent mentions!

The angry mumbles behind me gradually grew louder, how irritating. Though, I suppose that I shouldn't be the one to talk. Not after the way the past 2 weeks have gone. Last week, an utter mess that led to the fall of our [not so] small group; I believe I am a lousy leader but if the outcome came to this result and should I had known every detail...Just maybe I would not be sitting here.

The supreme court of South Korea.

Here I was the center of attention, unable to blame anyone in this room, only my selfish self. My headache returned graciously through the vocal crowd and the quiet conversation between the judges at the front. Those who were not preoccupied with conversing, ranting or simply opening their mouths observed me. Their stares allow me to poorly reflect on each and every atrocious crime and mishap I allowed in my reign. How many people in this room were affected by my actions?

Too many.

As aforementioned, these weeks have been a huge shithole. We're nearing the end though, of this painfully long and grieving scheduled trial. If I am correct, Doyoung had mentioned to me that the case and judges' verdict would be announced and done with today. At least that is what I think he tried to inform me of when I was in much shock to learn hidden truths and lies. Every day of this week, I come to sit stoically in this haunting chair with Doyoung beside me, though I doubt he wishes to be seated next to me. I owe him my life, he owes me nothing at this point. None of them do. Sitting here for the past 3 days of adjournment and listening to each life shattering testimony. All allegations I was not aware of. I do hope it ends today.

"Mr. Kim, does your defendant wish to speak at all? Attest to any of these alibi's? To the depositions privately made in your room?" The head judge spoke bluntly. He was sick of me, they all were.

Doyoung turned to me, already suspecting my answer. He is only my attorney to further hurt me emotionally and mentally, he does not care anymore. I've disappointed them beyond control. A curt shake of my head, the universal symbol for "No."

I do wish to speak, but I have respect and will listen to each testimony. I must know everything before I am destined to walk away with a giant conviction. The timing is still fertile to say nonetheless, but if I can remember right, this is the last testimony I just cannot remember who the speaker is anymore.

"Course this fucker has nothing to say, we've all listened to the same things he has, they're all in the wrong but because of him! Look and listen to how devastated they are!"

A chorus of mumbles came quickly agreeing to this person's words. "Who does he think he is?! Nothing that has been said here is proof that he is an innocent man! We all know that! We all suffered at his hands somehow!" A familiar voice but I cannot pinpoint to who it belongs too, an elderly woman is the owner, I am sure of it.

Who did I think I was? Well that's a new one isn't it?

Well in order to keep it brief and simple, let us start with the basics. My name is Lee Taeyong and I am 22 years old. I am also the most hated person in this moment, in this country perhaps. My mother gave birth to me in the Gwank District of South Korea on July 1st 1995. Though it be the preferred option if I was never conceived by many.

Currently, I sit surrounded by the most astonishing and prestigious lawyers and judges in all of South Korea. One of them is a best friend, Kim Doyoung is amongst my side - the wrong side, not entirely though. He had spoken what he already thought, no objections from me or any other lawyers of course. His confession would cost him his career. Years of studies gone down the drain all because of me. A lot of lives were to be ruined.

_Click, Click, Pat, Pit, Pat, Click!_

The bright flashes of the camera's, the sound of the typewriter being furiously typed at with incredible speed, the scribbling of pencils. All these sounds created by news reporters and journalist who crave for the newest scoop on my case. Johnny is amongst them; another remarkable career destroyed.

The lighting in this court room is disgustingly lit, it's dull but bright at the same time. Dull on everyone else's skin but shone brightly on mine. I was the attention after all. The light turning into gradients in my eyes, this was too much of a great symbolism. How I am no longer on my throne, how I fell hard and all I'll see is darkness now. Once upon a time, I was untouchable, powerful and feared; or so I thought.

"I'm not justifying this killer, but the fact he was a child when his family was murdered at the hands of..."

 _Devil's Hand_.

The name alone made the blood boil within me, my hands naturally created fists that trembled, breath hitching. That was the name of the mafia in power when we, the original NCT members were children. Oh, my apologies, I still have yet to fully introduce myself.

Lee Taeyong, 22, South Korea's most hated man, a man looking for vengeance and who fell off, leader of the nations most feared mafia in the current age.

NCT... Neo Culture Technology.

Our slogan is quite childish, though it is solemnly spoken amongst our members in different ways. The same message gets across and that was the important factor. _Neo got my back_. Truly we did, I would protect the ones who are alive out of 18 with my life and no question about that, though, I can still feel the ghosts of the fallen. I still am protecting them in a way.

"Devil's Hand were nothing compared to this lunatic! Look at what they were forced to suffer under for so long! Taeyong has brought war with the American's, the most influential Japanese family and their blood thirsty Yakuza's and the damn Chinese now! The crime rate in this country is out of control, a horrendous influence on our youth!"

I cannot argue with that last statement, I mean just look at the Dream Team. All composed of kids. Teenagers to be exact, but, that does not dismiss the fact they are minors, _children_. I am aware that a majority of them will turn into adults shortly, but I am a monster. I swore protection onto these kids as if they were my own, they practically are. Yet, look at what I've done countless time to them, put their lives in grave danger and risk them far too many times. It's a miracle all 7 of them are still alive.

"You'd think _Devil's Hand_ were a bit more rational!" That's also a new one, there is no sympathy or defense in this comment though. Just indirectly telling me that I turned out to be worse than a previous dark period.

When we - the original NCT members, Taeil, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Ten and I were children, our families were involved with _Devil's Hand_ in small ways. My family just so happened to be the one brutally and inhumanely murdered. Sometimes, I can still hear and see it all too vividly.

The feminine screams of pain as unwanted touches were forced, blood curling cry after each man. You get what I am hinting at right? I rather not go into full details, it still haunts me to this day. However, I can tell you that I remember having to pick up the pieces of organs scattered on our kitchen floor, clean the blood of their distorted faces. I couldn't recognize them anymore. My father, the root of this issue [I do not wish to blame him but at times I must], who was tired of the mafia using our family for their dirty work and whatnot had started to rebel against them. A wrong move. The expression of pain that contoured his face as they chained him down, beat him and killed him by slowly suffocating him with a metal chain, as he was forced to watch other horrors.

A horrendous death.

And me? My beloved mother had shoved me, her 8-year-old son into a hidden kitchen cabinet. Alas, that did not sheath the truth of my family's death from my eyes and ears. Child me had gone to cover his mouth in order to prevent his whimpers and sniffles from becoming audible.

I wanted to die in that moment, but surely, I am alive for a reason.

I swore back then, that I would achieve my revenge and vengeance.

I would put an end to _Devil's Hand_.

No matter what.

"Taeyong, you may want to actually fully apprehend this final testimony." Doyoung spoke quietly enough so that I was the only one capable of catching his words.

"The final victim will now speak, please step to the podium …. " The judge began speaking. I did not see him at all these past days, but here we were, his name being called upon.

I looked frantically around to spot the owner of the name and instant regret pooled in the depths of my soul. Churning. He climbed into the podium and emotionlessly stared into my eyes. The torture that this individual had to endure, perhaps the other knew but I did not. Those eyes said it all, the horrible month he was gone was too much to handle. What happened to him? Whatever it was, he could no longer trust me. The poor soul, he did not deserve his own result in this and now the in-depth truth was to be revealed.

How foolish, could I had been? So careless and useless.

With every last willing fiber in my body, I forced myself awake for this testimony. He, who I vowed to sacrifice my life for the most and yet I failed. Miserably.

He began opening his mouth.

But all I could see now, was myself in him. The start of it all came into my mind.

The start of NCT.


	2. A Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of a messy adulthood

A cool summer night, the breeze hitting against their exposed skin now making them slightly shiver. What time was it? Is it even considered night time anymore or is it the ghostly morning hours? Whatever, that did not stop them from treading behind Taeyong as he led them to an abandon warehouse in the outskirts of their town. The 4 boys that followed behind were his lifelong best friends, the ones who could have suffered the same tragedy as him. Luckily, they didn't, but the topic had become a bit taboo amongst them.. They knew what happened that day 2 years ago, their parents fear stricken and mourned Taeyong’s parent's death. He was an only child, an orphan now with nowhere to go and all Taeyong thought about was death. Suicide was an option before, but he could not be a coward and abandon the vow he made. 

The vow to kill off _Devil's Hand_ and end their reign. 

But, he was just a 10-year-old boy with four other lost boys who chose to loyally stick by his side. The eldest, Moon Taeil, only by a year making him 11 had spoken out. "No offence Taeyong, but where the hell are you taking us? It's 1:52 am, not all of us can afford being caught out here." The only concern he had was being found by his parents, you see Taeil was a highly intelligent boy for his age, his parents wished for him to steer away from their path and chase after academics. Turning around, there stood another boy, his bunny like features never ceased to amuse the others. Kim Doyoung, [his real name is Dongyoung but he spoke so fast when they met that they heard Doyoung], nodded his head in agreement to the elder’s comment of concern. 

To everyone else, it may have appeared as if Doyoung and Taeyong did not like each other. Laughable but understandable, the pair enjoyed bothering one another to the extreme; but Doyoung was the one Taeyong trusted most. Probably due to the fact they have been acquainted the longest. It was no surprise he also agreed, Doyoung's family mourned the heaviest next to Taeyong and begged their talkative son to take care of the orphan and stay out of trouble. He's another intelligent boy, he talks a lot and liked to break up fights that erupted between the circle. Taeyong always saw Doyoung as a lawyer in all honesty.  

Taeyong turned his gaze to the tallest, Jung Jaehyun [another one who goes by a false name, it’s Jung Yoonoh, he just preferred Jaehyun after moving back to Korea from America]. It truly is insane how observant he can be, he is not nearly as quiet as Taeil but can be if he chooses to, Taeyong admired him for his calm and collected personality. He appeared in front of him with tired eyes, well Taeyong did ask them to sneak out and made them walk far away from their respectable homes. Jaehyun’s and Taeyong’s eyes connected momentarily, Jaehyun’s flooded with a quizzical look. Observed the other's next move most likely. 

"Hunnnh, Taeyong we've been walking forever! Can't you just tell us what you want to say now?" Whined a small younger boy, it was Ten [Jesus, did any of Taeyong’s friends go by their actual names?!] a Thai boy, his family moved around between South Korea and Thailand a lot, but Taeyong believes his parents asked Jaehyun's to look after him for a while. Where does one begin with Ten? A pure soul, his heart is filled with goodness but it's a bit terrifying when he is angry. He's an extremely amazing dancer, his flexibility is out of this world, it makes Taeyong wonder if there are any bones in his body.  

Taeyong turned back to proceed walking again, he heard Ten sighing loudly from the lack of an answer. Squinting his eye, he spotted it in the dark, hidden away and lifeless. "We're here." He stated. 

"I can't see shit Taeyong. I swear to Go-" Cutting Doyoung off, Taeyong pointed in the direction of the warehouse, "Idiot, look where my finger is pointed." Doyoung rolled his eyes and looked, he was unimpressed to say the least. "A warehouse? What are you getting at Taeyong, this feels like murder. Oh my gosh, you're gonna kill us because we stole your beef that one time!" Doyoung approached this in the wrong way. 

"No, but thanks to admitting to the stolen beef. I sure trust you guys." A sarcastic but endearing sentence. "Just.. C'mon..." Taeyong walked into the warehouse, the tall grass that blocked the entrance tickled their legs as they pushed on. 

"Taeyong, I hate to break it to you but it's darker in here than out there. There could be someone in here for all we know!" Taeil spoke out, this allowed Jaehyun to quickly scan around while he spun. He tripped, landing in front of Taeyong’s feet. Normally, Taeyong would have offered his hand but he was distracted by the discovery of the lantern he left behind. Making his way around Jaehyun, he felt the ground for a corresponding box of matches and found them. 

The strike and sound of the match blazing came into play, and soon enough the room was illuminated by the lantern. Ten helped Jaehyun up, the taller one only looked at Taeyong slightly annoyed. Ignoring the stare, he placed the lantern down onto the ground and thought to himself. 

 _Should I really involve them in this? After all their parents have done to keep them out this mess of a situation? They're my friends, best friends, they'll hear me out right? And if they reject me, that’s the end of our story? I'll continue by myself._  

A hand was placed on his shoulder, looking back it was Jaehyun, his eyes searched Taeyong’s face for a tell tale of what his friend possibly could have had to say in such privacy. "Well then?” Jaehyun questioned, taking a step back to the others leaving Taeyong in front of them. They saw him as their leader of their friend group, typically he did take charge in most situations. However, in this situation he could not. Taeyong hated this feeling; weakness.  

He took a deep breath and simply stated, "I'm going after _Devil's Hand_."  

Silence.  

Nothing was heard, expect for the occasional howls of wild animals in the back, the slight brush of leaves as the breeze hit the trees.  

Fear. Confusion. Worry. Pain. All these emotions surfaced on each of his best friend's face's. He’ll let you decide which emotion belonged to who. "You can't be serious, Taeyong that's suicide!" Ten yelled out. He was right, no one survived _Devil's Hand_.  

"I'm serious, I can't live like this anymore! I can't just wake up like the rest of you and hug my parents! I don't have anyone to be comforted by! Every day I am in _pain_ when you all run off to your homes after school! You all have a home and I just walk aimlessly in the dark alleys making my way back to nothing! The orphanage is shit, it's basically prison!" Taeyong’s voice cracked, he damned his pre-pubescent self. Still, Taeyong had to get his emotions out, he rarely spoke on behalf of his parents to them. Barely a word. 

Continuing his rant, "I know I'm just a kid but look I know details of the mafia, I know how I can get in touch and eventually I'll work my way to stop them! I'm going to challenge them! They're going to pay for taking everything from me, pay so goddamn hard." At this point, Taeyong was sniffling and held tears back, he’d hate to let his friends see their leader like this. He fell to his knees, the weight of emotions and words rushing to his head, it began aching.  

They all quickly jumped out to his aid. Ten came down to hug him and God was it so comforting. Ten’s arms wrapped around him tightly while all he could do was cocoon himself into Ten, burying his hung head into Ten’s chest. Wetting his tank top quickly but the other did not care, he only tighten the embrace. "I can't do this anymore, it hurts so much, it hurts," Taeyong croaked out, voice shaking, mimicking his body.  

Taeyong felt the presence of a hand squeeze his shoulder, another hand did the same to other side. Then a hand was placed on top of his head, it ruffled through his sweaty hair. 

Taeyong sobbed harshly, their warm actions had begun to soothe yet dishearten him. He no longer had a parental figure, was thrown into the orphanage left to fend for himself, no one would take him. He didn't want anybody to, why would anyone want a child who acted so cold and spat harsh words at any willing couple. Eventually, the orphanage understood and let him hang around. When he turns 18, they would kick him out on to the streets. He didn't have until then to take action.  

The hands were gone and Ten's embrace was lightened, Taeyong slightly pouted at the loss of warmth. The sobbing stopped, he looked up and there were the pitiful eyes of his best friends. He hated that look, a slight scowl appeared on his face. He rose up and faced them, finally arriving to their part in why they accompanied him on the journey there. 

"Which is why, I want to start my own mafia, I want to overthrow _Devil's Hand_. I have no idea what to do by myself, but all of you have experience with the mafia. Directly. I asked you guys to join me tonight, to ask you to be a part of this mafia." There was the grand plan, he was a 10-year-old boy of course the plan was ridiculous. On the other hand, this was also single handedly the greatest idea he ever thought of. Taeyong needed them, he couldn’t do it without them.  

He thinks they understood that, because what came next still bewilders him.  

Ten spoke first, "Ok. Yeah...Ok," it seemed as if he was trying to convince himself that he agreed to such a treacherous plan. Hesitantly, Doyoung spoke up, "You know what, you're fucking crazy. But I respect your goal, and you're going to die on the way without me. So yeah, I'm in." Taeyong snorted, there goes the talking bunny. 

The other two, were silent. Taeil tried avoiding eye contact, "I want to help, but I can't. Taeyong, I'm sorry but this is too much. We’re all going to die. It's crazy!" He had a point, maybe they would fail and end up on the news as missing kids, then the police would find their minced bodies rotting away in secluded areas. Taeil sat down and looked like he was in deep thought. 

Jaehyun, was.... taken back. That was fair, a whole lot of danger was just proposed to him. He did not speak, he looked down to Taeil as if he decided for both of them. Sighing deeply, Jaehyun pinched the bridge of his nose; not to stop a headache but out of sheer frustration. Taeil's head rested on his hand, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Sometimes Taeyong wished he could read minds; he still does.  

"You're going to die, maybe all of us will. But I'm not going to let the more stupider ones of us go out on a suicide mission. I'm only going to agree to save your idiot asses." Taeil said, coming out of his daze. Jaehyun on the other hand, looked appalled that the other had agreed to such a thing. All eye's now on the tallest, out of nervous habit he fidgeted with his fingers. Looking up as if to cry, "I hate all of you, but I hate myself the most for agreeing to this." Ten laughed at their friend,  

On the inside, Taeyong was ecstatic not being able to believe that his best friends had just signed their lives off for him. It was a giant risk but here they are taking it. In that moment, he asked, "Then let's get to business.... but first... what's our... mafia name?" The question resented between them all. They were kids, he’s still shocked that they did not go with something stupid at the time. It was well thought out since the beginning.  

"Well.... Let's try to look at ourselves... we all share something right?" Jaehyun made a point. The Thai boy chirped out, "Well, you know were kinda all from different parts of the world.... Like Jae came from America and I'm from Thailand but you’re all from Korea. But we ignore our  _cultural_  differences..." Ten trailed off, not entirely sure what his point was.  _Culture._ The word stuck out like a sore thumb.  

"Were  _new_  to this, but not at the same time... there's a word we learned in class, something with a new time period..." Taeil started off, trying to remember the word. " _Neo._ " Doyoung said, "We learned about some neoclassical bullshit in class, I don't know why they think a bunch of 10 and 11-year old's care about that stuff." He snickered. 

Taeyong thought deeply,  _neo and culture._  It sounded cool but something felt like it was missing. What was a common trait they all had? Closing his eyes, Taeyong could only think of his goal, now their goal.... They were going to work towards it, advance their mafia, likewise to the way people advance _technology_. 

"Technology" was all that came out of Taeyong's voice. "Neo Culture Technology." A loud laugh bursted Taeyong's eardrum, "Who the hell are we? Albert Einstein, that sounds like the name of some new science thing!" Ten claimed.  

"N…C..T....Yeah, NCT, it’s a lot shorter than whatever Taeyong said and leaves an impact for some reason." Jaehyun said, they all looked at him and then at each other.  

They smiled, they finally agreed on their first mafia like move. 

"Well sure, now that this is done and over with... Can we go home, I'm pretty sure I can already feel the beating my mom is going to give me when I get home! 'Moon Taeil, where have you been, do you know what time it is! That's it no fun for you, you're grounded, go study!'" Taeil mocked his mother, out of love though. The rest followed in laughter.  

"Don't worry, Taeil, we've  _got your back."_  Doyoung said. 

The 5 boys bid farewells to the abandoned warehouse that would soon become their safe house, where they would meet after school, on weekends. They made their way back into the city and diverged, leaving for their homes. 

It was Doyoung and Taeyong left. "You know what, no matter what happens. You'll always be my best friend, I couldn't imagine being without you...No homo though. I'm glad we all met." Doyoung's masculinity got in the way of a tremendously meaningful statement but Taeyong took it.  

The pair were separated at a crosswalk. Doyoung stared at Taeyong's back as it gradually blended into the dark abyss of the night and then made his own way home. 


	3. The Devil and His Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on, we follow the story through the eye's of Ten and his side of the story. Starting from the night he realized Taeyong was acting strange.

5 lives would never be the same again.

It was not until they were amongst their mid teenage hood, that NCT became of importance in the streets. Taeyong had thought best, that rather than alarming their own parents they would progressively become active in petty crimes. It all began on a faithful summer evening for a certain Thai boy. Ten, at the age 15 was heavily involved with underground dancing, this lead to the eventual acceptance of the underground leader's. Now, he is 21 and loved the fame brought on by his talent.

" _These robes are so uncomfortable, it's too damn hot for this_." Whined Ten mentally, he stood in the limelight. The crowd watched him at such a lively timing, it was 11:09 PM in Seoul. The main dancer's already haven partaken in showcasing their beautiful talent. Ten was one of them, those the crowd regarded as gods in awe – when it came to dance.

Hyoyen, Stephanie, Chungha, Hoseok, and Taemin.

However, where there was a god, there was an opposing force. The devil. The fallen angel was very much an authentic person and his name was Ten.

"Oh look! Ten's dancing, I wonder what type of concept he'll give us!"

"Look's demonic from his costume, suits him best, you know him being the devil and all." Laughter erupted from a couple. Ten was accustomed to the praise and glory like clockwork. He lived for it, he was a young male adult after all, an ego booster is always appreciated.

"But who would have thought someone from Thailand would dominate against us, Koreans." Ten was also used to indirect shade or pure hatred. His talent was remarkable and shone the brightest, truly a future star. He slightly rolled his eyes at the comment but continued to fluidly flex his limbs into place, " _Tch, as if I'm not the reason why they even come here, have some respect_." Ten stayed the same fiery boy he was all those years ago in that warehouse. He was the preferred topic when it came to the underground world, aside from the brothel's and casino. He ruled a section of the Red-Light District, they were in his territory.

Anyone who knew Ten would have noticed the Thai's boy's flash of annoyance and questioning expression he occasionally sported as he quickly scanned the crowd.

" _But where's Jaehyun? He's always here when I ask him to be_." He wondered where the Red-Light's District leader was, there were no private casino affairs that Ten had been aware of. Jaehyun was a man of his words, that was the first time he did not stay true to them. Ten frowned, now concerned that something had occurred.

Suddenly, an all too familiar voice reached his ears. It was Rocky, a promising star. "Ten's not even from here, I don't understand why Taeyong even wastes his time with him and all those other foreigners. How can we trust them?" A statement full of hatred. Rocky despised Ten for no apparent reason; Ten assumed it was due to a dance battle in where he had completely out-danced him and took the spotlight as one of the gods. " _Is that disbelief I hear again Rocky? Oh, let me remind you why I am where I am and why you can only watch me_." Ten was on his knees, as a part of the choreography and smirked handsomely, the praises from women came along.

"Shut up Rocky, you aren't exactly one to talk. Have some respect for him, you're lucky enough to even show your face around here speaking of NCT like that." Stated Chungha, her dark eyes seemed to glitter in the dark lighting and stared said boy down. "Oh c'mon Chungha, had it not been for Taeyong and you having some sort of fling... You wouldn't mind me talking like this. Don't be such a princes-" The raven-haired girl had not hesitated to collide her fist and Rocky's nose. He winced in slight pain, pinching the fleshy part of his nose to prevent blood spilling on the ground. "We were never anything, I care for him like any normal person. They provide us protection and Taeyong has my respect. Unlike you."

Rocky was not entirely wrong in his words. It was a rumor in the past previously, how Chungha and Taeyong were supposedly together; though this was debunked to be false once Chungha had announced her relationship with Jieqiong, a Chinese dancer. An overwhelming couple when it came to visuals, both girls were profound dancers but Chungha fought her way to be where she was.

Though, Chungha and the other gods all knew their place. They knew that they would not be here without their devil, he who provided a shield and interesting competition. This devil was _beautiful_ , his movements were unexplained and seem to defy physics and the ability of the human body at times. That night, it was to be no different. As the beat of the haunting gospel became predominately demonic with a mixture of hip hop, Ten's body had twisted in multiple variations, it'd looked as if it was a Delacroix painting; full of chaos, yet so beautiful and metaphorical. The killing point was arriving and when it did, Ten made sure to put on a show.

Screams, cheers, applause and gasps were all he heard. He had done it, the killing point. In where his body twisted and lifted itself off the ground, he proceeded to walk on all four as if he was possessed. The squeamish looking away, his elbows seem to be popped out of the sockets and as he looked at the crowd upside down all Ten did was deeply laugh, adding onto the demonic concept. He then found Rocky in the crowd, not taking his gaze off the latter boy, Ten twisted a leg in the air and flipped himself over.

As the dance ended, he smiled toothily at Rocky and watched him storm off into the dark abyss. Ten did not have time to tolerate such petty personalities and dealt with them indirectly, it usually did the trick. Ten's breathing was harsh and uneven, he breathed heavily attempting to regulate it's inhaling and exhaling pattern. He bowed and left the limelight to the next dancer. Typically, the Thai dancer would stay until the night had died and when energy ceased to be exerted. This night was different in this way though, Jaehyun was missing.

Ten speed walked through corridors of darkness making his way to a place he called his second home. The warehouse. To admit, Ten should have had stopped by the casino or even brothel to continue his search but the feeling in his gut told him else wise. When he had reached the upgraded complex – it now had room's and a second floor, with bedrooms they slept in and whatnot, he went straight to Taeyong's quarter's in hopes that his leader would be here. He had aggressively knocked on the door and barely heard the "Come in," and so Ten did that. Closing the door behind him, he squinted through the slight amber glow that was the result of a cheap lamp on Taeyong's desk. Without hesitation, "Where's Jaehyun?" If anyone were to know his whereabouts', it was the man who sat in front of Ten, a bored expression on his ethereal face. The expression was replaced with a quizzical one, "What do you mean by that? He's always with you, isn't he? At least when you're dancing right?" Ten began to slightly worry.

"Key phrase, ' _isn't he_ ,'" Ten mentioned with air quotes, "He wasn't there today, I thought maybe something with the casino came up or that he was here with you." Ten spoked.

Taeyong shook his head, denying the facts concerning the casino or personal reasons. "He never called me, I don't know. Don't worry, I'm sure Taeil or Doyoung know where he is." Ten highly doubted that fact, the pair were most likely attending to their own hectic private and mafia schedules. Taeil who was currently a Sergeant of his precinct; ironic if anything the fact that he worked in a field that was supposed to despise what he was truly a part of and bring them down. He worked in order to steer the leads in a opposite direction and have an in-depth analysis of other gangs and crimes. Taeil was respected, for his young age and beyond expectational academic background; he was a rising and strong public figure in criminology. Doyoung on the other hand, also pursued studies in a similar field, he was currently enrolled in university for law. It was no surprise to the other 4 that their bunny-like friend, had become a lawyer. At the moment, he drowned in paper work and balanced his co-op job of being an attorney, all while learning knicks and knacks with the law to help NCT stay safe legally. Those two were truly a powerhouse and without them, the mafia would have not expanded and stayed in power for this long.

Either way, Ten was certain that his elder brother's would not be with Jaehyun, especially since Jaehyun was in charge of the wealthy casino, _Ocean Waves_. He also had the troubles of teaching new members on how to stay out of his way and run their own sub-businesses. NCT quickly made money through gamblers, alcoholics, hotel goer's and drug addicts. Jung Jaehyun happened to be the face of such businesses, he was the king of Red-Light District, Taeyong had anointed him this position as he believed his charming personality and handsome looks could lure anyone to trust him. He was not wrong.

"That's... no offence, but hard to believe Taeyong. I think we should call him." Taeyong had sighed, a stressed man. He who was the leader had the biggest responsibilities, dealing with other leaders, controlling his 4 most trusted men and steering them in a correct path, constant stalking of journalists, police, detectives and enemies. Taeyong also had to decide in which lower end business to invest their vast amount of money into, this was in precaution of not being easily traced and saving NCT the trouble of "money laundering." They had decided to put their extra money into a small paper company and shoe store. He was particularly most annoyed when the other's brought in random's and foreigners to him; deep down Ten is fully aware that Taeyong could have killed them if he wanted to but he does not, Ten believes Jaehyun's word of " _He's quite the soft hearted person, we should make sure it stays that way. But he shouldn't get too soft either, we might die._ "

Lost in his thoughts, Ten was brought back to his senses by Taeyong who cleared his throat. "Then are you not capable of doing it yourself? You don't need my guidance or opinion for everything, you're a person like me with their own decisions." It was not meant to be harsh but Ten could not help but feel uneasy under one of his best friend's intense stare. Such big eyes. "Right, I'll get back to you when I'm in touch..." Ten had turned around to make his way out of the room and into his own room. Luckily, Taeyong enjoyed privacy and renovated the complex so that the rooms were quite distance apart. As Ten reached for his phone, the Thai boy looked for Jaehyun's name in his contacts, he dialed the number, it rang around 5 times until the other had answered.

"Jaehy-" Ten was cut off, "Ten... Yeah, I'm sorry that I couldn't make it tonight, a fight broke out in the casino, drunks... What a surprise and I had to take care of it." Jaehyun spoke lightly, one could have almost visualized his blank face, he was most likely sat down in his office, hardly awake and using his arm as support. "Oh... No big deal then, you missed it, Rocky got extremely annoyed after I showed him off, Chungha also punched him in the face, it was w-" Again he was cut off.

"Ten." Jaehyun's voice was no longer soft but filled with great worry, "You don't understand. One of the drunks had threaten me, threaten NCT. Not your regular threat either, it was full of hate. He said how he and his crew would strike us down one by one. At first, I wasn't exactly caring but then... Kun and Jungwoo approached me, they said Yuta lost his cool when this dude tried abusing one of the girls. Jungwoo says he saw a _Devil's Hand_ tattoo on him." Ten plopped down onto his bed, he in all honesty saw no problem with this, they were the mafia who ended _Devil's Hand_ when they reached their twenties, they were the ones on top and a simple threat was nothing to Taeyong. "Jaehyun, I think you forget who we are sometimes, whatever I'll tell Taeyong and we'll see our options from there. Just come by, he's in a mood it's best if you talk with him. Just leave Kun to look after the casino tonight." Ten plainly stated. "You have to much trust in Taeyong, yeah he's our leader but lately he's been... In a constant hateful mood. It doesn't feel like the old days, I think the kids are even feeling the tension. But yeah, I'll come by, gotta make sure Yuta and the girls are good. See you." The phone call had ended.

That night, Ten realized a fact he had been putting off for quite some bit. It was Taeyong's mental state, the leader had seemed collected but Johnny and Jaehyun routinely mentioned their concern for Taeyong. Maybe they were right, the leader seemed to make brash decisions that were unnecessary and overly dramatic that even the _Dream Team_ was forced into tough situations. He rolled around in his bed, Ten's knee ached in pain a bit, he silently laughed to himself. Remembering the first time he had met the American journalist, Seo Youngho... _Johnny_.


	4. Foreign Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night Ten sort of meets a certain journalist and worries about Taeyong, it's also the night Devil Hand's would become very familiar with NCT.

Ten was about 18, when Taeil had first mentioned a pesky American journalist that constantly poked through the police station in order to update the public. "His name is Seo Youngho, though he says to call him Johnny, how westernized can you get?" Taeil said, at the given time he was recently accepted into the force and was subjected to somewhat shadow over the head detective. Thus, Taeil was already being trusted by the judicial system, he may have graduated from a science based high school, yet there he was being recruited by detectives to work underneath them. Ten thought that Taeil truly deserved a chance at becoming a scientist rather than being forced into this career, no thanks to NCT's affairs. 

Doyoung scoffed from his seat in the complex's meeting room, "That dude? Yeah, he's kinda of annoyingly tall and I've heard his name a couple of times in the courts, he's usually there along with the rest, writing down every last detail. I don't even think he can be in there but I guess he's all buddy-buddy with some judges and other attorneys." Doyoung was another one that did not need an added stress factor in his high-end studies. Though, he was Taeyong's best friend and would not back away from his words. "Any who, I'm supposed to start warming up to him. He was some great journalist in America, he has some rep that followed him overseas. He'll be some press god soon and everyone will eventually only trust him and his sources. He could probably ruin a lot of our plans with _only words_. That's where I'm concerned." Taeil had explained his thought process of why he believed this Youngho male was of importance to discuss. 

"So then warm up to him, just don't let him get too close of course. We wouldn't want Moon Taeil, the rising public figure of the police force to fail so quickly. That's the least of my concern's, _Devil's Hand_ is sending their more dangerous hitmen to  _Purple Haze_  for a good time, I want to catch them off guard there. Or at least a hostage." Taeyong said, his feet were plopped upon the table they sat around, ever since NCT moved on from petty theft such as robberies and arson, they were respected a bit more. This of course, only encouraged Taeyong to run faster and catch up to _Devil's Hand_ , he was 20 now and only became more irritated that he was nowhere close to stopping his main source of pain and torment. 

"Taeyong, we can do both... Let's just plan it out. But if Taeil think's this journalist will be a problem we should look into it as well, what if he somehow screws us over and _Devil's_ _Hand_ is still out there gloating? It's Taeil talking, when has he ever been wrong in situations like this?" The voice of reason, Jaehyun spoke but the other 3 knew it was directly towards Taeyong. Their relationship was quite confusing, it was not romantic or sexual in anyway but at the same time there was much intimacy between the two men. If Taeyong was to seriously considered else one's words aside from Doyoung's, it was Jaehyun's. A deep sigh was emitted from the head of the table, "Fine, Taeil just go and keep an eye on him and update us. If he poses any threat to us or anything near our territory then he's fresh meat, but we can't be messy about that either. Doyoung, you said he pops up in the courts?" Doyoung nodded, "Well then, I suggest you also get to know him subtly, we need as much dirt on this guy." Taeil and Doyoung both nodded, a sign of their affirmative positions. 

"Now, with tonight... Ten.. I want you and me to go in there together and attempt to lure them out. This, I do not care about how messy it gets. I want as many of those assassin's dead, if it looks too intense we'll just take one. Jaehyun, there's not much you can do for me for tonight but just stick around, that goes for the rest of you, just surround the perimeter and you know what you have to do if it comes to it." Ten was aware that Taeyong craved more men that were likewise to him; not only a great dancer but Ten was also lethal when it came to executions. The Thai boy had to admit, there was something that ignited his fiery temper to life in deathly situations. He loved the satisfying emotion that filled his arteries when he was death himself, the _devil_ who decided one's fate. It's a bit morbid to the others, psychopathic if anything. Jaehyun warned Ten to not lose himself in the motive during any mission, how he is afraid they'd lose him to such violence. 

Throughout school, Ten was most interested in biology. He became knowledgeable on human anatomy and all its pressure points, the weaknesses, the harm that could be inflicted on a body. Ten was 18, this was the age in where he could single handedly kill another by only hitting certain areas on the body. It was less of a mess for NCT to deal with at the end of the day. 

Sure enough, ex-communicated members from different gangs or mafias came knocking on their doors to become a part of NCT. Though Ten does not remember a single one ever being accepted by Taeyong. He was set on the 5-member setup that worked fine for the last 10 years. However, the others were about fed up with this ideology and proposed to Taeyong that they do indeed need the assistance of others, that they would bring their own recruits eventually. 

When the evening had arrived, the 5 men had suited themselves up in order to appear as if they belonged in the classy club. Not so classy, when it was called  _Purple Haze_ and was home to such perverted motives and the underground kings and queens would always break out in disagreement there. Making their way to their form of transportation, Taeil's Chevrolet Chevelle, it was amazing how they regularly ridiculed American imports yet utilized them. 

As they rode in the darkness, the cool autumn air invaded the car's interior. Ten always believed it was stupid that they traveled in one automotive, it was simple for anyone to kill them all in one shot. He laughed to himself at the thought of cruel scenarios - the car having an explosive underneath it, so that when Taeil hit's the gas pedal they would become aflame, the end of their journey, wasted teenage years as they would die so young. In another alternate universe, they could have cruised calmly on the highway and suddenly the tires would go out, the sound of guns coming into play, a bullet striking through Taeyong's skull and Taeil being paralyzed by the situation and driving recklessly. Doyoung yelling out orders only to be silenced by another bullet, Jaehyun and himself would reach for their own pistols to fire, but, the moment they step out they fall to their knees. 

It was no surprise that Ten was called a "devil," whether it was underground dancing or mafia situations. He appeared kind and welcoming but was always ready to strike. Such cruel thoughts infested his mind at times. 

Ten was brought out of his dreadful haze by Doyoung who tapped him, indicated that they had arrive and it was up to him and Taeyong to be successful. The Thai and Leader stepped out, making their way into a hidden passage that led to the grand and loud underground club. The pair separated and joined different crowds all while scanning for a sign of assassins. Ten was situated with gamblers and pretended to know what was occurring on the game board in front of him, it did not matter as everyone that surrounded him were highly intoxicated. His interest then arrived on the dealer herself, she would have stayed hidden was it not for Ten who noticed a certain tattoo. It was poor choice of placement, though her uniform's collar concealed it and her mistake was the lift of her head that exposed the all too familiar grotesque praying hands on her neck. He noted to keep an eye on this woman, who knows how and why she was involved with _Devil's Hand_ , a mafia composed of brutal killers. 

Ten treaded towards Taeyong who was sat on a couch with men and women who swooned over him, not a shock. Taeyong was extremely ethereal without effort, he simply attracted any gender towards him. If only his admirers were aware of his lack of romantic interested, it's not as if Taeyong did not crave attention physically or emotionally, he did but would not be distracted by such a petty concept such as love. It only stood in his way of his one goal. "Anything?" The leader questioned, Ten mouthed "No," but as on cue, through the door, stood one of the most wanted criminals in South Korea. The long hair that curved around their shoulder, the dark lipstick and complementing smoky eye makeup. It was Lim Hee-Young.

She was the graceful face of murder crimes, what each and every hitman aspired to be like. She was also the daughter of the _Devil's Hand_ leader, Lim Hyunki. Anyone who looked at her in the wrong way was pronounced dead shortly. Hee-Young was not here for horseplay, she meant business only. Behind her stood her personal body guards, not that she required them, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, they were there for show and to display her importance. Instantaneously, multiple people were careful of their actions and expressions towards her group as she strode towards a private room upstairs. 

Ten whipped his head back to Taeyong, who seemed much pleased that their fun would begin. "Now, the wise thing to do would be to wait for a perfect opening. But if it's  _her_ they sent to party, then we don't exactly have the time to wait. We strike on my signal, it will be messy." Ten nodded, making his way back to his original position with the gamblers, automatically he noticed the female dealer was gone. Squinting his eye in question, that did not seem right. 

Pondering on how exactly they'd strike, Ten remembered the other 3 who were supposedly patrolling the area. What if they were not safe? Ten's hand twitched to reach his phone but it stopped once a scream was ringing through everyone's ear. The scream was the product of Taeyong taking one of the club's manager with a blade towards their neck. "IF YOU DON'T' WISH TO BE DEAD TONIGHT, I WOULD LEAVE NOW! NOW LIM HEE-YOUNG STEP OUT!" Taeyong had sliced their throat. Ten mentally face-palmed, he did not expect it to be _this_  unprofessional. 

He was then pushed back by the normal club goer's running out the door. He stepped forward, taking in the amount of _Devil Hand's_ member that were present...7..8.. Reaching for his own hidden gun, a foot had came to kick it away. Turning his attention towards the perpetrator; it was the female dealer. She only smiled at the Thai boy all while preparing herself to hit him with a nailed bat. As the bat came closer to Ten's vision he ducked and pushed a nearby chair in her direction, she barely dodged it. Though the little time it stopped her was enough for Ten to rise to his feet and scurried for the gun, a giggle occurred, "Oh really now? You come here only to threaten Hee-Young and accept it to be an easy firearm battle? How pathetic, why don't you show me why they call you the _devil_. I know it's not for depending on trashy American weapons."

This comment for some reason, annoyed Ten beyond words. He looked at her and dropped the gun dramatically. He moved to crack his fingers loudly in front of her, "If that's what you want, sure." He went to step forwards but was forced onto the ground again, looking behind him there stood a teenage boy who wielded what appeared to be a mace. In attempt to support himself, Ten used his arms to lift him up but the boy did not spare him anytime and lanced the spiky ball at Ten's face, he rolled on the ground quickly. His back ached and most likely bleed. Now, he was forced to crab walk backwards while defending himself from the boy and girl. Speaking of which, she taunted him by dragging her iron filled bat on the marble ground, "Don't tell me your tired now, we've barely started!" Ten jolted back.

It was strange, being on the other side of this situation with his line being said to him. He was somewhat helpless, as he tried to look for another source of weapon. He registered the giant vase of flowers beside him, as she neared him he kicked the vase so it fell in her direction. She stepped back and Ten successfully got up that time. His eyes darted between the two and decided his plan of action. He took a deep breath and thought it would be best if he could get the mace to wrap around the bat somehow and get stuck. So, he purposely led the fight to a more open area and hoped they'd circle him; foolish, that is what they did. Here is where Ten used his beautiful talent to assist him, as the mace was being thrown again he curled his back into a limbo position and reached out for the girl to pull her closer. Barely catching onto the baggy uniform, she jerked forwards and dropped the bat. Ten quickly crouched down and moved out of the bat's way.

_Thunk. Plop._

As he looked to the young pair, he saw the mace's chain tightly wrapped around the girl's neck who struggled to breathe and the boy on top of her. A result of the wrapping. 

Ten grabbed the bat and stood over the boy. He looked down and saw the vulnerable position the boy was in. However, Ten did _not_ care. In the end, it was the boy's decision to become involved with _Devil's Hand_ , he should know the results of a failed mission. This is also what Taeyong craved for, the death of _Devil's Hand_ and Ten did not throw his life away to feel pity towards the enemy. Therefore, Ten did not feel any remorse to the boy as he harshly swung the nail bat into his head. A body slumping down once again, becoming lifeless. 

"Ten, fucking move!" It was Doyoung's voice, the attorney held a dagger and threw it behind Ten. Ducking once again, Ten went to lie down and stay there. He closed his eyes, " _If he's in here, that can only mean one thing. Cops_." The sound of great mass falling near him was audible, as he opened his eyes, there stood an annoyed Doyoung. "Get up, don't be a fool. I hear Hee-Young's here, I can only imagine Taeyong's with her now." Ten blanked out, he had forgotten Taeyong was with him. "I am right.... aren't I?" Ten shrugged. 

Doyoung's answer came when Jaehyun yelled out, "He's in here but hurt, there's no sight of Hee-Young either." The men looked up to Jaehyun and ran up the stairs, sure enough Taeyong sat on a chair clutching his side. Their leader was bleeding profoundly, Ten noticed the window in the room was cracked wide open, as he stepped to look outside. He saw it.

Her, to be exact.

It was Lim Hee-Young, her wide eyes, limbs twisted inhumanely and Ten assumed it was due to the fall. He also noticed Taeyong's trusted blade stuck between her breasts, his eyes then followed a trail. It was a wound, she was opened from her gut up. He gulped, Taeyong was not careful and killed her. It was a victory, but Ten worried for once, Lim Hee-Young... Lim Hyunki's  _daughter_ was _dead_. This would seriously affect them.

As they rushed Taeyong into the car, Ten retrieved Taeyong's blade. He glanced at the once beautiful and most dangerous woman. He was full of confusion to how Taeyong was able to do this... do it alone. It was worrisome, Taeyong did not kill like this ever. 

Ten made his way for the car but a figure stopped him. He squinted and looked back at the other opening of the corridor where stood a male, his body illuminated by the police's sirens. He was a tall male and appeared to holding a notepad and camera. They made eye contact and Ten froze momentarily. His brain had gone to tell him that what had just occurred was murder and would cost NCT, his mind also told him to get out of there but he could not, he stared at the tall male's eyes. When he realized he should have left for the car, he did that. 

The ride back home, Ten could not help but think back to the male. Why was he occupying the space in his thoughts? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this seems messy and slow, i'm sorry, i'll get to the end of Ten's and Johnny's era soon enough... unless you all enjoy how it's going of course.


	5. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Ten wishes that his mind didn't act on it's own, so that he doesn't have to constantly make mistakes.

It was a week after Hee-Young's death. Lim Hyunki would not stop at anything to stop him from avenging his late daughter. Taeyong on the other hand was extremely happy with the outcome, Ten rolled his eyes at the memory of his leaders word, " _Look, now that she's dead, they have to come to us. We won't have to chase them any longer. It worked out, no matter how messy_." Ten does not understand how he could have had said such a thing, considering his condition that night was him bleeding out from his side and lucky enough to be alive. Though, his leader being in pain was not his first priority like it should have had been. 

It was the male at the other end of that corridor.

Ten had not mentioned his side of the story to the others, though he knows he should. Which is the exact reason why he was in Taeil's room. Everyone else in the complex went to seek Taeil when in trouble thoughts, he was the eldest which allowed him to have the most life experience. Even if it's by a year to some of them, they took it. "I have to confess something." Ten started off, he rolled his tense ankles; the choreographs took a toll on his body as it was still recovering from his fight at the club. Taeil looked up at him with a fatherly expression, he motioned for Ten to carry on. At the moment, Taeil was filing out reports and noting down valuable information. The head detective was obviously assigned to Hee-Young's death and Taeil being his apprentice had to follow close behind. It was now Taeil's job to try and mix the alibi's up and purposely lead the crime force away from discovering NCT's crime. It was a tedious job. 

"That night, when she died... And when I went to go get Taeyong's blade... I..I think I fucked up." Ten had no idea how to word the truth without having extreme re-precautions. Taeil stopped scribbling down notes, "What do you mean? Did you let one of them go?" Taeil had much patience, making him the most ideal person to expose yourself too. "In a way, it's just that on the other end of the alleyway... There was a dude looking straight at me, he wasn't one of the assassins. He was with the police." Taeil started to tense a bit. "Well, do you remember what he looks like? Ten, this is important." Ten does remember, he could not stop thinking about the inanimate objects that the male carried. "I couldn't see his face since it was dark, but he was tall, like stupidly tall... He was carrying a camera and notepad. That's about it though." Taeil dropped his pencil. "Do you know the brand of the camera?" Taeil had suspected Ten came across the one he is currently warming up to. Ten shook his head. Taeil got up, organizing the reports and stashing them in his briefcase, he went on to put on his coat. "This week's newspaper hasn't come in yet?" Taeil asked, "I think it's today, what's the day... Saturday...So yeah. We should get it today, why?" Ten was faced with Taeil's annoyed expression, as if he was annoyed that he did not get the point. 

Taeil had told Ten to follow him down to the station - with somewhat of a disguise of course, that included just taking out his ear piercings. Taeil thought that they were an easy trademark to remember.  

When the duo had arrived at the station, Taeil asked for Ten to stay in the car for the moment's being. Seven minutes have passed, Taeil returned back into the car with a copy of the week's newspaper. Shutting the door behind him, Taeil then pointed to the front page. 

**Kingpin Lim Hyunki's Daughter Dead in An Alleyway.**

Still perplexed, Ten asked "What's the deal, of course it's the front page." Taeil shook his head, and then pointed to the byline, Ten pursed his lips. 

**Seo Youngho.**

Oh. 

Now, everything had started to set off in Ten's mind. The remark Doyoung previously made about an "annoyingly tall" male, Taeil's concern of a new journalist. The camera and notepad Ten had remember belonged to no one else than Seo Youngho, to Johnny. Turning to Taeil, the elder spoke first, "I didn't see him in there right now. Though we can assume he's at a publisher's building typing away. Fuck, Ten... Why didn't you come to us earlier. I could have talked with Johnny beforehand and now we gotta deal with this. Were just lucky he hasn't called in yet with a lead." Guilt swam in the Thai's boy stomach. "Wait, there's no mention of seeing me right?" Ten questioned.

"Ten do you not know how the newspaper works? He can't write informally like that, his own opinion can't be in it or else it's bias. The only way he would do it is with wordplay, but I doubt that considering it's a difficult situation to make formal." Taeil reassured Ten, "Still, we should read the article, he is some influential journalist right?" Taeil nodded and proceeded to read the article. Ten skimmed read, trying to intake any sentences that seem directed about his encounter with Johnny. There was nothing, Ten breathed in relief. 

"It's no time to relax, he saw you regardless whether he's called in or written about it. I just hope he didn't see your face or anything flashy. It'd be a pain to have to try and cover up why such a warm journalist is suddenly found in a body of water." Taeil had morbidly joked but jolted up at the knock on his tinted windows. 

Speak of the devil, outside Taeil's car was the pesky American himself. Taeil cursed under his breathe, "My life just get's harder everyday. There's no way I'm going to be able to hide you right now... Just... Try to follow my lead. I forgot, I promised him brunch." Ten nodded, he sweated and cursed loudly in his mind. He looked outside the driver's window but all he could see were long limbs. 

Taeil had open his door and went to greet the journalist. Closing the door behind him, Ten could only hear mumbles from where he sat. Eventually, Taeil had started opening the back door on the side Ten was sat on. He assumed it would be so that Johnny did not have a clear view of him. The car's weight had shifted when Johnny entered the car and sat down. If Ten thought he was sweating before, he was drenched in bodily fluids now. 

Taeil quickly went to return to his position up in the driver's seat. "Johnny, this is the friend that I just told you about. His name is Ten, he's not from here but just stopping by to see me. We go back." Taeil flashed a smile. It was about to be the most awkward meeting of history. Johnny had started off with, "Ah cool, I'm Seo Youngho but just call me Johnny, I can relate, I just came from America recently." Johnny said while placing his hands on the side of Ten's seat, " _Yeah I know who you are, you're the guy who might ruin our gang and saw me in that alleyway_." Is what Ten would have had said if he was brainless. 

"Oh really now? That's cool! Yeah sorry for intruding in your's and Taeil's brunch." Ten came off as shy. "Ah that's not a problem, Taeil told me that you just arrived and got him to pick you up. If anything, I'm sorry for bothering you guys. But the more the merrier, right?" Johnny had laughed, that was the first time Ten's heart had clenched. Strange. Ten followed up by awkwardly laughing. He dreaded this car ride, with just a few sentences he could tell Johnny was a talker. Of course he was, his job was being a reporter and journalist, it was in him to naturally socialize. 

Taeil had tried to make Johnny converse with him the entire ride there, only allowing Ten basic side comments or replies. Johnny on the other hand, had other plans, he wanted to talk with Ten. The Thai boy thought that maybe the American was extremely lonely with no friends in South Korea that he just opened up to the first person, because sweet Neptune, Johnny did not take the hint of Ten's dry talking. They were almost arriving to a small breakfast cafe that was dangerously close to Ten's and Taeil's old homes. Though, it could probably be used as an ice-breaker. It was time for them to get out of the vehicle and make their way inside, Ten made sure to get out last and tried to cover his face but ultimately thought it was useless. They were going to have a face to face conversation somehow. While they waited to be seated, it was only then did Ten realize how tall Johnny was. He looked up at the American's back and rolled his eyes, now he had understood Doyoung's sarcastic height description, Ten hardly reached his shoulders. He huffed in annoyance, what did people need to be _so_ tall for?!

Hearing Ten's huff, Johnny looked back and took in Ten's small frame and smiled. Ten politely smiled back, not that he wanted too. Once they were seated in a booth, Taeil had pushed Ten to sit beside Johnny, continuing to try and hide his features. Even sitting, Ten felt immensely small. The brunch had gone by fairly smoothly, until Johnny had asked what Ten had done for a living. Ten rapidly thought of many lies, but could not fathom any backstories. He then stared at the butter knife near his hand, his sadistic behavior kicked in.

He had pictured how easily it could have been for him to force the knife through Johnny's jugular, or perhaps an eye. Either way, breakfast would be covered in red. They could play it off as ketchup, Ten could do it quickly and quietly enough so that no one would see or hear. In another situation, Ten could easily paralyze Johnny and pay for his own meal and leave, but did not fancy the idea of leaving Taeil to deal with a mess. The poor man was already stressed to the max. 

"He's a dancer." Taeil interrupted his line of thoughts, he suddenly remembered he was being addressed. Taeil had a stern look towards Ten, a silent way of telling him " _Now's not the goddamn time_." Ten continued Taeil's statement, "Yeah, I do dancing, ever since I was kid, eventually I just went into it. Not a great pay though I'll tell you that, I mean yeah I'm a head choreographer, but some like to disrespect me, guess it's my height." Ten lied through his teeth. Another laugh came from Johnny and Ten looked at him this time, he had noticed his undercut and raven hair, the strong eyebrows, lips and cat-like eyes. " _The way he laughs is cute_." Ten thought to himself. He was similar to Taeyong, he could not afford to be in love with anyone, though that did not stop his heart and mind from finding others attractive, regardless of gender. Ten then yelled at his mind for thinking of the American in this way. 

When the painfully long brunch was over, they returned to the car and back to the police station. Taeil had told Johnny that he needed to take Ten to a hotel to check-in, Johnny nodded. Ten was overjoyed that the Johnny seemed to not recognize him at all, but the day only got more difficult when Johnny had asked for Ten's number. "You never know, sometime you'll just need to call someone new. Plus were both new here, well you somewhat. It'll be good." Was his excuse and Ten could not believe he gave his contact number away so easily. 

As soon as the duo returned to the complex, Taeil went to find Taeyong. The leader was extremely pissed that one, Ten kept this to himself for an entire week, two, that Taeil did not bother contacting him the moment he found out and three, that Johnny had Ten's number. Ten does not think he has ever seen Taeyong so angry before, but that afternoon Taeyong had thrown around a bunch of belongings and stormed off onto the roof where he and Jaehyun were only allowed. Jaehyun was still sound asleep after a night of running errands for the current Red Light District king. Doyoung was at the courts, he was another one who would be furious at Ten's actions. 

Once Taeyong had calm down and returned from the roof, with the smell of cigarettes heavily around him, he went to Ten. "You're a fucking idiot, but if this journalist hasn't exposed you to anyone's knowledge it's safe to say he doesn't even remember that it's you. Or, he's sneaky and is waiting to strike. I would be on heavy guard around him, like Taeil said he could ruin a life with words. I'm this close to catching _Devil's Hand_ and I don't need to deal with your fuck-ups. Speaking of which, I'm going to need you to meet with the supplier, she's got some new stuff and needs us to sell. You know where it is and who needs it so I want it done by _tonight_." Ten gulped, Taeyong's harsh words were just orders but they were full of anger. He also never let one of them go alone to the supplier. Ten had it bad. 

So when the evening rolled around, Ten armed himself and left for the dark shadows of the city. He was familiar with the route he needed to take, it was near the ways he took to the underground dancers. It was his off day, so he was not needed there. Jongin could probably careless if any of them were there, the initiations were done and over with. The dance god had made his decisions who the new era were. It was only a matter of word and time to see who were the newly pronounced dance god's were. 

Ten hid under his scarf, why was it this cold. Sure autumn had just arrived but it was never this cold. The Thai walked faster until he reached a hidden door, knocking on it. He was greeted by a voice behind the door, "Can I help you? Were closed." A decoy in case it was else one, "It's Ten, here on Taeyong's order. I believe you know how you can help me." The door was opened, a woman was on the other side. A tattoo of a claw was showcased on her right wrist, _The Tigers_ , they were a sub unit of _Devil's Hand_ , the next dark era if you must. Their leader was the Queen of Narcotics, she was not present though. Attending overseas business. 

As Ten followed the woman through the poorly lit storage, she threw a blue plastic wrapping that acted as a door open. They were soon in a room, in this room were people making or fixing a certain concoction. Cocaine. In this day and age, it seemed to be the thing to do and because of it's import from South America, it was pricey. The woman had shoved around 15 pounds of it into Ten's arms. He examined them, "If they're laced.... Well this is just a warning." Ten told the woman, there was also the rise of fentanyl, a highly deadly drug. Taeyong was not about to deal with overdoses either. She nodded, it was business, they could not afford to do so. Ten handed her a load of money and left. He now made his way to deliver the bags. 

He was almost done, but it was then; in the darkness of alleyways, hardly lit at all. Making his way toward's the same alley Hee-Young had died in. There stood a group of people. Ten thought nothing of it, he had made this trip before, though always closely follow by a team member. When he neared the group, he almost stopped in his tracks, they were Devil Hand's members. He started to speed walk but was stopped by a tug of his scarf. "Wouldn't you look who it is, Taeyong's boy. The _devil_." Ten had dropped everything and gone to attack, as punches were thrown Ten ended up against the wall. He could not take on 4 people on at once. Not without a gun. He itched for it, but could not give himself up like that. A punch came toward's his face, he spat blood out at the offending party. "We got one message for ya, you better run to Taeyong and tell him we know it was you guys that killed Hee-Young." Ten panicked, how could they have known. His answer came, a familiar taunting voice spoke, "Next time, you'd best check to see if someone's truly dead. I was just suffocating." There from the shadows, Ten could make her face out; it was the female dealer. Her neck sported angry chain marks, but here she was, alive. Ten royally fucked up last week. 

They began to harshly beat Ten, he fought back and took another down but it was a tight space and what could he do in such a limited position? He saw it then and was not able to dodge it. The nailed bat. It was coming at him, not his face but a knee. Ten did not move quick enough, so what he felt was painful. The bat struck his knee and he was sure there was a nail impaling it. He groaned out in pain. The remaining _Devil's Hand_ members went to go and attack him while he was on the ground, but through his adrenaline rush, Ten was able to reach out for the gun and shoot the trio. When he shot the female dealer, he muttered, "Trash, you're dying thanks to American trash." He shot her again from anger, her blood splashed on to his face and clothing. The sound of police sirens came nearby. Ten went to look at his knee, he cursed. Sure enough, there was a nail stuck in it and he yelled out when he ripped it out, he then went to wrap his scarf around the wound. He picked up his belongings and limped across the walls into another alleyway, he made sure to take _everything_ this time. Though, his knee kept giving out on him. He deemed himself to be far away from the officials and slumped down against the walls. He went to reach for his phone, he called Taeyong first. No answer. Jaehyun. No answer. He then called Taeil and Doyoung, no answer again. 

"Fuck!" He yelled, he closed his eye's in anger. Though when he did so, he saw a face. Johnny's face. Ten's hand worked on their own, they dialed the American's number. 

"Hello? .... Ten?" Came Johnny's electronic voice, Ten breathed heavily. 

"Can you meet me at the breakfast place." Ten demanded. He then ended the call and started to limp his way to the meeting spot. What was he thinking? 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this is maybe the end of Ten's perspective and moving onto Johnny's. Also, my Easter break if over which means I gotta tend back to regular school duties so chapters may not be update as frequent!


	6. Pesky American

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has a choice to make, a very grave choice.

Johnny looked at the phone screen, it had informed him that Ten had ended the call. It was an abrupt form of communication, yet Johnny could not help but feel... Obligated. Sure enough, they exchanged numbers as a memoir of keeping in touch, or if they needed someone to talk with. Johnny had not expected the first call to be so demanding and threatening. It was foreign, from the previous hours in which the odd pair became knowledgeable of one another. In Johnny's eyes, Ten seemed to be quite the nice person; though this call proved to be the exact opposite. Why was Ten out of breath, barely speaking loud enough for him to hear? Why was he calling at 11:39 PM on a Saturday? Yeah, it is a given fact that they are both young and would probably be out partying or whatnot, but Ten did not strike the American as the type and the journalist was much too busy to enjoy himself in that manner.

Speaking of, the journalist sat at the comfort of his personal desk within his small apartment. Johnny was surrounded by stacks of reports - courtesy of Moon Taeil. It was now his job to look through his own notes in the small pad he typically carried around, looking at the photos on his camera. Johnny was new alright, yet that did not stop him from having a load of paperwork on top of his shoulders that weighed him down. It was frustrating, though no one else expect colleagues could have had possibly understood his stress; having to conjure a week's worth of news, write it, edit it, potentially re-writing it only to edit once more. Even then, it was not worthy in Johnny's eyes to publish as he always had striven for the absolute best. Johnny was thankful for the friendships he had already made, he had those who he could rely on. 

One of them was Moon Taeil, a detective who was believed to be the next head boss due to his characteristics and ability to instantly learn and fathom a conclusion. During Johnny's first days in Korea, the other had weirdly watched him until the faithful day he had introduced himself. Taeil was older than Johnny by a year, which had surprised the journalist. How could someone so young be so ahead of everyone else within such a short span of time? Another person that was befriended was an attorney, Kim Doyoung. At first, Johnny was not exactly fond of said man as the attorney had such a stony face that lacked emotion, it intimidated the American and that was something he did not like. Though the American had learnt that Taeil was also mutual friends with the attorney, childhood friends to be exact. Therefore, if Taeil was friends with such an uptight person he thought he could warm up to Doyoung. The journalist and attorney had not talked with one another as often but slowly they became comfortable with another, Johnny also realized that the life of an attorney was no easy task and understood Doyoung's constant stressed face. 

Childhood friends. " _Wait a minute, were Taeil and Ten not childhood friends?_ " Johnny thought to himself, " _If that's the case, wouldn't Ten also know Doyoung? That's a strange circle though... a detective...attorney...and dancer? I mean it could happen but what are the chances, people usually stick to those in a similar field... Even if they were childhood friends, I doubt they'd stay in contact for this long."_ Maybe the journalist was thinking too hard on the wrong topic, or perhaps he was right. 

He looked to his typewriter, untouched and collected particles of dust that would eventually become a pile. Johnny did not have a breaking news worthy story yet and that was his greatest stress at the moment. Though, with Ten's frantic call on such strange circumstances and the friends he had, the journalist had a hunch. He had written and seen multiple stories published that were fornicated by weird situations. So with that motive, Johnny grabbed his notepad, camera and coat. Throwing it on, he practically ran for the elevator and his car. 

Once he was sat in the driver's seat, he went to ignite the engine but another thought came to mind, " _But why would he call me? Surely if he was in a state of danger or panic he would have called Taeil? Or maybe other friend's he has... We've just met and he's calling me while sounding like that."_   Johnny was not sure why he had hesitated in going, but as Ten's one message kept replaying in his mind, he turned the key and the roar of the car came to life and filled the once quiet underground parking lot. 

Johnny drove down the unfamiliar barely lit roads, guided by a GPS until he arrived at the small breakfast cafe that he sat in that morning. The parking lot was empty, there was no one to be see, the post light's hardly offered any light. If the journalist was worried before, he was fearful now. The cafe was clearly closed and as Johnny parked he took his phone out. He went to dial the last number, Ten's number. He put it on speaker as the mobile device was placed on the dashboard, the slight rumble of the car was the only sound that kept him company, aside from the dreaded rings. As time went on, the called was not answered. Johnny's instinct mood had turned on and was about to leave the parking lot to return home. It was a waste of his time, even if this was some sort of elaborate prank the journalist could not afford to waste time doing nothing. He had the public to inform, to have them read his words while they sat and ate breakfast. 

Just as the American decided to start leaving, there was a landing sound at his rear window. Jolting up, he looked at his side mirror to see who or what it was. As he held onto the clutch, feet propped above the gas pedal just in case he needed to make a dash, he saw the figure that used his car as support. 

It was Ten. 

Through the dark lighting, Johnny was able to make out the dancer's features. He also noted how Ten seemed to be limping and barely standing. Johnny gulped, he let go of the clutch and opened his door to step outside. Once he had done so, he faced the dancer and made out more details than what he could see in his car. In front of the American stood the small Thai boy, full of blood and as Johnny's eyes made his way down, he noticed the source for Ten's limping. Around said boy's knee was a scarf wrapping what Johnny though was a flesh wound, the dead giveaway being how the fabric was soaked. Johnny then noticed another important detail, the gun that was supposed to be hidden away by Ten's clothing, stashed in his waistband. 

Johnny had taken a step back,  _"What the fuck!?  I know I was being extra with my thoughts, but this beats it! Why the fuck is he standing in front of me like this, with a fucking gun?!?"_ He yelled in his mind. On the outside, his face was twitching in effort to keep his thoughts invisible, it failed though, Ten had noticed. "I don't know why I even called you. I know this look's extremely fucked up but you gotta help me man. At least help me get in contact with Taeil!" Ten shakily said. Johnny let out a deep laugh, "No, this doesn't just looked fucked up, it is! Why the hell should I help you when you've got a gun! What the fuck Ten!?" Johnny became angry, he could not believe what was happening. 

Ten looked down to see the gun poking out behind his coat, he sighed deeply. Johnny rolled his eyes, as if Ten's the one to sigh. "You need answer me right now! Are you not capable of calling Taeil yourself?! He's your friend and a detective! I think he can help you in this situation more than I can!" Johnny yelled. "Just stop yelling and let me explain!" Ten fired back, this conversation was going to end up useless if the Thai did not speak. Johnny allowed him the luxury of speaking, but sometimes, he wished never let Ten explain. Johnny wishes that maybe he should have just taken Ten to the hospital, not notice the gun. The journalist wishes he never met Taeil, that way he would not have dealt with Ten that night. 

"I was attacked, yeah yeah I think that's a little obvious. But whatever, point I'm trying to make is that my knee is completely fucked! I just had to rip out a damn nail out of it and limp here for about half an hour! I can't even feel the blood gushing out anymore! But I can't go to the hospital, that'll be bad, you just need to take me to Taeil and that's it. This will be the last time you see me, because chances are I'm going to be chewed out and sent back home!" Ten made his point, but he avoided Johnny's question concerning the gun. 

"That doesn't explain the gun, or the blood your covered in, because Heaven know's that your knee did not do that." Johnny yelled at Ten again, his voice raised each time. Ten's voice also became louder, "Listen here, unless you don't want to end up dead in the next few hours, I fucking suggest that you get me to Taeil. The gun and blood isn't your worry, it's someone else's and mine." Johnny pinched his nose, Ten was now the exact opposite of what he was that morning. "Oh, it's not my business?! I think you calling _me_ and making _me_ deal with _you_ is very much _my_ problem! You're avoiding something, also what the fuck is this death threat?!" Johnny probably should have notched his attitude down a bit, considering the facts that Ten was armed and they were alone in an isolated parking lot with a running car. A recipe for murder. 

Ten yelped in pain, falling down to his knees; which only agitated the already wounded one. Johnny towered over the other, Ten's desperate eye's locked with Johnny's angry ones. "Johnny _please_. I need to get to Taeil, he'll be in danger too if I don't get to him! Just please, just drive me to where I ask you too and I'll try to explain." Ten quietly said. Johnny's eyes soften a bit, the slight pain in Ten's voice when he mentioned Taeil's safety had gotten to him. "You're not going to try, you _are_ going to explain to me what's happening." Johnny had gone to lift Ten up to his feet and offered his body as support, they walked to the passenger seat where Ten gracefully slumped into. The Thai boy had stretched out his injured leg and adjusted the seat so that it reclined backwards likewise to a bed. As Johnny closed the door, he walked toward's his own seat and thought about knocking Ten out and leaving the police to deal with him, though something in his conscious told him not to. 

"Alright, where to?" He questioned Ten, the other had only began spilling out directions. As Johnny followed them, the ghostly car ride and talk was another recipe for death. "You gonna start explaining or not?" Ten looked out the window, another deep sigh came from his mouth before he started talking. 

"I'm not who I said I was, well not exactly. We weren't lying this morning when I said I was dancer, I very much am but an underground dancer. Like you know those typical movies? Yeah expect, it's run by kingpins..." Johnny could tell Ten refused to be in this moment and expose himself but to his shock he continued. "That earlier death threat? That's nothing, if I'm going to be honest. I thought about killing you this morning but Taeil's look told me not too." Johnny flinched, he racked his mind for the breakfast scenario and remembered the exact moment Ten spoke of. Scary. 

"I shouldn't be telling you this exactly but... That night you know when Hee-Young was found dead?" Ten started off, "Yeah, I have to, I wrote that article." Johnny stated and at that Ten smiled, "Well do you remember seeing someone on the opposite end of that corridor?" Now that Johnny thought back to it, he did but was perplexed to how Ten could have know that. Then it hit him. 

The man Johnny saw that night, was the same man that sat beside him bleeding out in his car in this very moment.

He gripped the steering wheel with an abundance of power that Johnny could have easily ripped it off. "Do you fucking mean to tell me, that you killed Lim Hee-Young!?!? That I just let you go when you should very well be in jail!?" It was now Ten who flinched, "I didn't kill her. My boss did. Johnny, I think it's time to expose other people along with me to you. I am part of a mafia. You know who else is involved? Our great buddy, Moon Taeil... Oh, I think you've met the great Kim Doyoung already as well right?" Ten laughed maniacally. If only Johnny knew that was a sign of Ten's evil mind working and that the gears snapped to start forming a way of the journalist's death. 

Childhood friends. Yeah, murderous friends. That's the only way they're still in touch. Johnny's foot hit the gas pedal harshly and the car reached a high acceleration. He could have done it, killed them both by recklessly driving. "Make a left, were basically here." Ten ordered and Johnny thought it was best not disobey, I mean he could be dead in a matter of minutes. "Stop." Johnny looked up and saw a warehouse, it was in the middle of nowhere, did anyone know about this part of the town? "Honk your horn. Just keep doing it, I can't be bothered to limp inside and have you leave. Who's that benefiting? No one." Ten coldly stated, "And if you don't listen to me. Don't forget I have this." Ten pushed his jacket aside to show the outline of the gun. Johnny began honking his horn, it became annoying to hear the loud noise repeatedly. "If these's asshole's don't have the audacity to answer my calls, they better fucking walk out now." 

Sure enough, there in a distance Johnny could make out 2 figures. They wielded what seemed to be more firearms, the taller of the pair had began aiming said weapon towards the car. Johnny panicked and did not notice Ten had stepped out until, "Hey idiots! You might not wanna shoot... _Yet_!" The pair neared the car and showed themselves, Johnny only wanted to laugh at who it was.

Moon Taeil and Kim Doyoung. Damn, the whole party was here. 

Taeil looked inside the car and jumped at the sight of Johnny, "Ten! What the fuck, is he doing here?!? Why did you bring him!? Have you lost it completely, what the hell, Taeyong's going to lose his shit! Jaehyun's words aren't going to be enough to stop him either!" Taeil yelled. Doyoung looked extremely pissed, "It won't only be Taeyong who loses his shit, I'm about to fill Ten with lead! Through all these years, this is the stupidest thing you've pulled off! You better have a good story." Ten then pointed to his knee and began explaining to the elders why this situation even occurred. After a few minutes, Doyoung arrived to Johnny's door and motioned for him to walk with them, the journalist turned off the car and walked out, "I'd hate to let you see me like this, but you know after what Ten's told us. It's no use to hide anymore. You better pray you'll live. Though that's not up to me." The attorney said as he pushed Johnny forward with the nose of the gun, in front of them was Taeil supporting Ten.

Once they entered the warehouse, Johnny noticed how it seemed to be under construction but sure enough there were 6 rooms already done with. They made their way to the biggest room, a giant table occupied most of the space. There was a chair at the head of the table and someone appeared to be making use of it while another figure stood beside them. As the chair began turning, Johnny made eye contact with one of the most intimidating person he has ever seen. The figure, who Johnny assumed was their leader spoke, "Who the fuck is this?" The man looked at Doyoung, "Seo Youngho, you know that pesky American we mentioned a week ago? Yeah, turns out Taeil was right to be worried about him, though what we did not account for was Ten fucking up and leading him to us, all while exposing us." The attorney said while taking a seat at the right hand side of their boss. The leader in a rapid movement, ran across the table to grab Ten who was beside Johnny by his hair, "Didn't I tell you _already_ , that I can't afford any mishaps at this stage?! Let me guess, you probably didn't even deliver the packages, Ten, sometimes you really test my patience. But _this_!? This is the last straw." Ten was thrown back onto the ground, he landed on the already harmed knee.

"Taeyong." A voice called out to the man on the table, it was the figure who initially stood beside him. "What Jaehyun?" Taeyong gritted through his teeth, "Don't you think that maybe there's more to this?" Jaehyun had expressed. "He's right, _Devil's Hand_ know it's us who killed Hee-Young. Seo Youngho, is the least of the issues right now." Taeil spoke out. Taeyong faced the rest of them, from his position on the table he clocked a hidden gun and pointed it at Johnny. "Listen, I know you're some press genius which is why I'm going to give you a simple choice. You can either help us and rewrite the stories so that _Devil's Hand_ takes a hit or else you will." 

In that moment, Johnny was overwhelmed from his perspective. He could either die or live and help out a mafia. There was a chance of dying either way, so Johnny was prepared to end up dead no matter what. He then heard shuffling behind him, it was Ten, the American felt bad for the small Thai boy who seemed to be the root of the mafia's ordeal and was bound to be severely punished. When Johnny made his choice, he thought back to moments ago; to Ten's desperate eyes. 

"I'll do it. I'll write something. Just, will someone take this kid to a hospital or something? His knee is probably infected alrea-" _Bang!_ A bullet barely surfaced Johnny's ears. "You're on our ground, know your place. As of now, you're one of us. If you even fucking dare to step out of line, just know that we all work in important fields. We will have an eye on you no matter where, none of us will hesitate to kill a foreigner." Taeyong retorted, still aiming the gun. 

Johnny nodded, what he was unaware of that his joining of NCT, was the start of a new era for the mafia. A significant kick starter to Taeyong's race. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh only reason I updated is bcus I'm home sick and got a headache from trying to catch up on school work. So uhh there's the um,,, end? of Ten's side and more input on Johnny, we'll move on from them to the other members.


	7. Deadly Memoirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forward 6 months in Johnny's life, he is still bewildered that his life ended up this way. He's not the only foreigner that messily got dragged into such a dilemma, because when the Japanese become involve so does China. Johnny has a memoir from China, one that is dangerous.

One would believe Johnny went to go and expose NCT after the night he was...Kidnapped by them? Only, he didn't. 

Johnny had every right to go and do so but because of Taeil working so close to him and having Doyoung breath down his neck in anger, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Though, that was not the only reason Johnny had stayed up writing almost everyday, a new false story. It was Ten. There was something that ignited between the pair and Johnny hates that he even felt bad for the kid who admitted to wanting to kill him; how messed up that him and Ten are the closest now. 

The journalist looked at his newest work, he gulped in fear that the one he worked under was now rampaging. 

**Devil's Hand Head in The Hand's of Punishment!**

The last 6 months that Johnny had been acquainted with his new "friends," they had became closer and closer in defeating their one enemy. Well, Taeyong's enemy. Along the way, there were many more likewise to Johnny, those who minded their own business but were going to be unfortunately dragged into this little group. Which brought Johnny's attention to the newest edition of Osaka's newspaper.

**Oyabun Nakamoto's Son in Peril, from his Own.**

It was an immensely messed up situation in Osaka, you see Japan has it's Yakuza's infiltrated in each major city but in Osaka... The main family seemed to want to kill their own son. Why? Johnny questioned the same thing as he read the article over and over again; he was to tell Taeyong on this matter for it affected them highly. To summarize the article, it stated: 

> _On April 17th, Osaka's powerhouse Family have announced the culprit of their own exposure. Nakamoto Yuta, son to Boss Nakamoto had contacted officials in where the son had told them that the Families had planned to overthrow the government and disrupt the harmony between other countries. The Families have pledge war onto the Nakamoto's. Police claim the son has left in refugee to escape from his respective and the other Families Boryokudan's._

Johnny looked at the picture of the boy, the son who was now an ex-communicated Yakuza, disowned by his family and now hunted by every criminal in the whole of Japan. There in the picture he stood beside Boss Nakamoto, his father and sported traditional clothing and the traditional samurai blade. However, unlike most Yakuza's there were no sights of any tattoo's covering Yuta's body. Johnny then closed his eyes, he could not imagine being in such shoes. You are son to one of the most influential families in Japan... East Asia, decided enough was enough and told everyone how the Families wished to truly turn against their own and kill the government, destroy whatever bond they had with China and become fascist essentially. Johnny laughed, the thought of how the typical punishment for a Yakuza was cutting their fingertips off but in this, the way of the samurai... If Yuta had not committed suicide as a result of shame, surely they would stop at nothing to kill the young boy. 

The American then thought about the Chinese... mainly the academy. It's no secret in the current day that they were training young children to become killing machines or some sort of expert. This however, in Yuta's situation is only more grave. There is no word on how the Chinese will act on the Japanese's plan however, anyone can expect a gigantic bloodshed, all because of one boy. There is the slight chance the Chinese might have saved Yuta but he is the enemy to them now, why should they spare him? 

"It's pretty fucked up huh? This whole thing." Ten told Johnny and the American looked at his friend, he who was tending to his knee. That night, Taeyong did listen to Johnny's request in caring for Ten's knee. The poor boy was subjected to surgery and was forced into long needed rest, to which Taeyong became angry again. He lost his only real assassin and was defenseless against others, Taeyong had ordered the rest of them to train harder in battling, in handling firearms. Jaehyun had taken Johnny and thrown him a gun, Johnny at the time felt out of place holding the death machine, it was not meant to be in his hands. 

" _Look, I know this is the last thing you ever expected to do... But, you need to learn to defend yourself now. It's life or death from now on, with Ten out there's a real big chance anyone will come after us... That Devil's Hand will strike us because our own Devil is injured."_ Is what Jaehyun told him, Johnny huffed and told Jaehyun to continue his lesson. 

Now, Johnny has his guns stored away in his desk, nightstand, briefcase and coat. He's just happy he didn't ever have to use them in the time frame he was a part of NCT. Answering Ten's question, Johnny replied with "Yeah, I don't think its righteous that this kid is being hunted by his own without any aid from the government or other countries. He's saved us from running into an oppressive era. He may have been a Yakuza and is the son of the Nakamoto Family but... Who cares now?" Ten only laughed, "You're too kind Johnny." The Thai boy quickly stabbed a knife down onto Johnny's desk in between the cracks of his fingers, the journalist flinched in fear that Ten stabbed into a finger. "I'll tell you who cares. His family and all those other gangs in Japan. You'd think they just cut his fingertip off?! God knows I wouldn't. It's like us, you ever think about how Taeyong could kill us all because he wants to? That maybe Taeyong has every fucking right to shoot us, cut us up, torture us if we ever betrayed him that badly? Everyone cares Johnny, in a gang at least. You should know that the most, a foreigner that was just lucky enough to be spared. You don't think the police and government would care if they ever found out who you really worked for? How you're involved in this?" Ten pointed at Johnny's own article. 

> _Lim Hyun-Ki has been taken into custody on the night of April 12th in Gangnam, after what officials claim to be a set up in gang related affairs. Head Detective Jung Woojin explains that the police force believes this to be the end of Devil's Hand. Lim Hyun-Ki's trial is scheduled to take place within the next few months..._

"C'mon John, even with this article you're covering us and lying to everyone. Also, is this the best you can really do with it? I could have wrote this." Ten bluntly said, Johnny in annoyance grabbed the paper, rolled it up and swatted Ten's hand away. "I don't need you to tell me how to do my job. Don't you have to go dance anyway?" The journalist changed the subject. It was true, this was probably Johnny's sloppiest work and he does not know why he had such troubles coming up with the basics. Ten hummed in realization of the time and made his way to get ready to leave. "I'm not dancing with my knee like this but, you should come watch us someday, they're just dancers." Ten told Johnny. The taller male refused to do so, he tried to shy away from NCT's affairs or anything related to their own private lives as much as possible. He needed to keep a clean record and could not afford to be dropping by. Johnny does not know how Taeil and Doyoung do it so calmly, smiling and talking with the ones who should be taking them down with ease. They lied right through their teeth and had everyone in awe after them. Johnny wishes he could do it easily but he can't. A guilty mind.

Taeil climbed up the ranks rapidly and no longer was an apprentice to Jung Woojin, Taeil was assigned to his own office and cases. It was a bit of a pity though, now he could not be as vigilant towards the head detective, however with Devil's Hand being finished... Taeil did not have much to worry about. Doyoung, was still stuck in the hardships of Law school and looked like death every time Johnny saw him. Johnny had often compared the duo to the iconic characters Vincent and Jules, expect they weren't exactly hit men. In actuality, Johnny felt like he was in the Tarantino film, a crime based plot line that was often too confusing for even him to follow but here they were still stuck in the first hour or so. That thought made Johnny laugh, what would come to them as NCT's story line went on? Hopefully not more trouble. Though, Johnny knew what he had to tell Taeyong would make it worse.

Johnny did not realize Ten had left his apartment and when he did, he was unsure of what to do. Perhaps he should fix the article, Ten poking fun at it did bother him a lot. Johnny hated looking foolish, not just in front of Ten but to everyone else. If the joking Thai boy thought that, what would the public think? Thus, Johnny was stuck in his living room at 2 am contemplating why he even chose said career. He was always tired, not just physically but mentally. The stories he has written ever since he arrived in South Korea have been troublesome and all the front page. A portion of them were NCT's doing but thanks to the professionals, [Taeil, Doyoung and himself] they were able to keep it hidden. 

The stressed journalist reached for a packet of cigarettes, it's not that he's an avid smoker but it's what he had sadly resorted to. He got up to step outside onto his balcony and bask in the city air. Flicking the lighter on, he inhaled and exhaled, the smoke that left him was swept away by the air and spread into different directions. Johnny got to the edge and leaned against the support, he looked down and saw a few cars parked, looking up there his eyes meet the bright city lights of Seoul, he then noticed the red haze coming from a section. The Red-Light District, Jaehyun was bound to be there with Taeyong tonight. Now that _Devil's Hands_ leader was in custody, Taeyong was not going to stop there, he would raid every gang and all their belongings until they gave them up their Leader. 

Johnny's concerned though, Taeyong from the moment he met him had always seemed... Anxious... Eager... Reckless. There was no real word to describe his Leader, Johnny just never felt comfortable around him to let his guard down. Ten had laughed it off and said Taeyong had been that way since they were kids, a tough childhood and goal made him the person he is. Cold. Though anyone with a brain can tell Taeyong's mind is only on the same page as everyone else if Jung Jaehyun was by his side. This is where the story line is confusing, Doyoung is supposedly Taeyong's right hand man but when did they even breath the same air? Taeyong was always alone or had Jaehyun closely behind or beside him. Maybe it was because Doyoung was extremely busy and had no time to look after Taeyong and advise him every breathing moment. Johnny speculated that there is a deeper meaning between Taeyong's and Jaehyun's relationship but he isn't sure what it is. There's nothing that alludes to the obvious, if anything it's quite toxic. 

Which now makes Johnny think about Jaehyun's current safety. Sure enough Taeyong was with him, but that was the exact person he required protection from. Ever since Taeil had set up the police force to trust his "instinct" a few days ago, right to Lim Hyun-Ki, where Taeyong lured him into... The pair had not been the same. They returned that night and spoke on their sacred roof and when Jaehyun returned, he was angry. The tall male walked passed his other members without a word and left the complex, he returned a couple days ago and went to Taeyong's office. Taeil told him that Taeyong want's Jaehyun to become the new Red-Light District leader when they had complete power. That is why they were in the scandalous area tonight, having to threaten, kill and take what is now Taeyong's. 

The Leader was obsessed with reaching such greatness and absolute power. Johnny think's that Taeyong needs to calm down and let the others catch up in the race, the Leader did slow down but it was only because he and Jaehyun found a stray one day. Not a cat, but a person. Jaehyun explained to the rest of them that said boy was found in the depths of an alleyway, shivering and looking as if he was starving. The only reason Taeyong now has a random kid in their complex is because he pitied him and wanted to help him. Doyoung was astonished, and questioned, " _Great, but what if his parents come for him? This looks really fucking weird on us Taeyong. We have some young boy living with you... a mafia leader. Looks like human trafficking, we all agreed that was something we wouldn't get into unless we desperately needed to!"_ To which Johnny remember's Taeyong's most warm hearted words, " _Doyoung, look he's like us from when we were kids. He doesn't know what the hell to do and judging by the looks of it, his family won't come for him. Those scars on him have been there for a while and some of them are fresh. I can't just abandoned some kid in our territory. They'll think we killed him for no reason! Look, we were kids once too and sure you all had a home but I didn't! I remember the nights I had to camp out in the pouring rain, feeling like I was going to die. I pity him."_

The young boy's name was Jisung, Park Jisung as they learned. At the mention of that Doyoung automatically popped and explained to them on a faithful day that he indeed had no family. " _His parent's were a fucking mess! Those junkies that went haywire in the casino that one day... That was them. This kid's name been in the courts on legal issue of who has custody over him. Turns out child services deemed them both unfit, big surprise tch. Those scars make sense, they probably beat this kid, drugged him and just said fuck it and destroyed his life. Kid's probably had enough and ran away. Child services is looking for him right now, for a safe home obviously. We can't just hide him here Taeyong!"_

This was their current dilemma, they had this 14 year old boy who was completely traumatized in their hold and had to find a way to get legal custody over him. Doyoung racked his mind but nothing seemed to do it. This is where Johnny had stopped smoking, there was an option but who was willing to do it? Taeil could pretend to find him, bring him to the station and call child services to deal with Jisung. From there, one of the remaining members could pretend to be single parent looking to adopt a child, though with some of their past criminal records and the fear of being caught, who was most deemed to do so? No one else either than Johnny, but how random is that on his part? Very. That was not the correct option. 

Johnny then got a call from someone he hasn't seen in a while. Kim Doyoung, it must be urgent so Johnny picked up instantly. "Hey, do you mind coming to your lobby to let me up? I need to talk to you." Doyoung was here? Johnny didn't see the attorney's car amongst the ones he looked at previously. "Um, yeah sure give me a second." 

When Doyoung had entered Johnny's apartment, he forced a smile and then leaned in the entrance hall, "Look, there's no real nice way to put this. I'm going to need you to tell me why the fuck you're involved with the academy." Oh shit. 

Johnny knew it would eventually come down to this, he just was not sure when. Likewise to his partners, he also had his own dirty secrets. It wasn't that he was directly involved with the Chinese Academy, the one that trained children... It's just that he knew one of them. He met a certain boy when he was in the area, but that was so long ago Johnny was around 17 at the time. "Funny you come here to make me talk about this, I already planned on telling you guys anyway. You know considering this whole Japanese Family thing." Johnny started off and Doyoung got up and pushed Johnny into a wall, holding the taller male by his collar. "Listen, I put my trust into you and considering you found out what I truly was in the first few weeks I knew you, it's only fair you tell me... 6 months into knowing you why I had to just find out that one of the missing academy children is related to you!" Doyoung yelled at Johnny. Wait, missing? 

"Did you just say missing?" Johnny questioned while pushing Doyoung roughly off him with ease. "You don't know? Don't lie." Doyoung gritted, "I don't know, but here, I am involved with the academy with one person. I know what goes on in there but I don't know any of the current kids, the person I know is around Jaehyun's age." Doyoung then, reached into his jacket and handed Johnny a stack of papers. Legal documents. "I think it's fair you know what happened then."

As Johnny read the file, his heart dropped at the name of the missing pupil. Dong Sicheng. 

"You better sit down and tell me, why this kid has left that academy without a trace and had one of your earlier works in his quarters. I don't know what relationship you have with this Sicheng dude but with everything that's happening in this god damn continent, we can't afford lies now." Johnny coughed and down at Doyoung, "You should follow me." They made their way into Johnny's room, who then opened up his nightstand with a hidden compartment. There was a photo and a notebook. He handed the photo to Doyoung to inspect it, the photograph depicted a young Johnny beside a Chinese male, Dong Sicheng. "When I was 17, I went to China during the summer and I befriend the boy in the picture, the now missing kid. His name is Dong Sicheng and obviously you know he's part of that academy. I found out at a bad timing when we were getting mugged, he just killed the dude in front of me. He explained to me his whole situation but it's not my part to tell you his life story." Johnny said and looked at Doyoung.

"What does any of that have to do with Japanese situation. Johnny, you're avoiding something." Doyoung sternly fired, "That academy raises killing machines. Sicheng was a rising assassin and... I don't think he's missing. I think he's been assigned his first crucial mission. He has to go after that Nakamoto kid, not on order though. Sicheng is very dedicated to what he does and...  If this Japanese kid is wanted dead by almost every gang now. Then I'm sure Sicheng left to go after him." Doyoung laughed loudly it was so fake Johnny was uncomfortable. "I can't believe this! I don't work until I'm exhausted and faint because of bad health conditions to hear lies Johnny! You can't possible expect me to believe any of that. I'm giving you another chance, tell me the damn truth." At this point, Johnny had a gun pointed at him and he cursed mentally. However, if he does it carefully he could reach for the gun in his nightstand and turn the tables. "It's the truth Doyoung. I don't know what Sicheng's name is coming up in our courts for but I don't have anything to do with it. You think I even want to be involved with NCT? Why would I get messy with the Academy?" Johnny sweated heavily, Doyoung can pull the trigger and end his life. Therefore, Johnny had to distract the trained attorney in order to get his own weapon. "Doyoung, we're both professionals with a dirty undercover job. None of us can afford to mess up. I would have told you all if I thought it really put us in danger. I'm not betraying any of you at all. Let's be adults about this."

"We are being adults about this Johnny. You know it's life or death for us. As Taeyong's adviser and seeing you as a threat to us, I can make that call to end you if I wanted to. I don't care for the relationship between you and Ten, he's a murderer and could care less about another dead body even if it's someone he truly cares for now. You know what Johnny? It's hard being who I am and being assigned to this hearing with the academy's masters is painful. You want to know why were even involved with this? Why Sicheng's name is coming up in our courts? The kid made a list, and the first thing on it is to find you. I find it hard to believe you've had no contact with him since you were 17 because of that. Now tell me." Doyoung was fuming, he was also stepping closer to Johnny. 

"I think it's funny you didn't contact Taeyong first. I mean isn't this something worth mentioning to him? I'm not involved in any way with it, I'm simply doing both my jobs like you Doyoung. I have no idea why Sicheng would even come looking for me. He doesn't know where to start!" Johnny argued, he had to stall. Doyoung's anger became more visible thus his focus was on Johnny's face and not his hands. The American reached behind him and fumbled to get the drawer with the gun open. He failed and Doyoung shot his gun, the silencer on it would not be enough to conceal the mark. The hole in Johnny's wall, but now Doyoung was cornered. 

A blade was brought to the attorney's throat from behind. Johnny now pulled his own gun on Doyoung and wanted to yell, how could it turn out this way. How did Doyoung even figure him out this quickly, it's not like he study forensic pathology or whatever. How did he fathom his own conclusion, Doyoung must have known whatever he thought was right judging by the smirk on his face. 

"There's the truth in in it's physical form. You see Johnny, I'm not exactly stupid. I know when I'm right, Taeil may have thought otherwise but I knew you had something to hide from us. How long have you guys really been in contact? When did he come into our country, what is he really looking for? Or maybe you're too weak to betray Taeyong that you needed to involve someone else and make it their problem?" The knife's tip now met Doyoung's neck. Johnny shook his head no. "I'm sorry we have to meet like this, you know your case is actually amazing, one of the academy kids goes rogue and ends up in South Korea. You're a criminal and threat here you do know that right?" Doyoung spoke to the one holding the blade.

Likewise to Taeyong, Johnny could not hide the younger one from the others and truth anymore. In Johnny's apartment for the last few months had been China's most prestigious assassin, an old friend looking to get away from such a controlled life. The one Doyoung's life being was threaten by was no less than Dong Sicheng. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like im rushing these chapters bcus wow i never meant to spend so much time with Ten's story... at this point this fic will have like 70 chapter smh, unless i completely cut out the Dream arch which i don't want to bcus it's my most planned one.


	8. I Am Not A Tourist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dong Sicheng, a rogue Academy apprentice lands at the step of NCT's doors. He bares news that is bound to become messy for the gang.

As the attorney looked at Johnny's face, he only laughed in front of the American; despite the fact there was a blade ready to slice his throat open. Doyoung was indeed Taeyong's right-hand man and that is the exact reason he was in that position, only their Leader could trust the attorney with such a hidden goal. 

" _You think I trust any outsiders?! Please, Doyoung you act like you trust him and between the both of us we know that's a lie. The other's may have warmed up to him nicely but what's to say that he won't betray us ever? Especially being American, you know how they are, thinking they can just barge into places and do what they please."_ Taeyong had taken Doyoung aside the night that Ten brought Johnny. " _You said it yourself, how he's in the court despite just landing here... That he shouldn't even have access to be in there whenever he wants too. I get that he's some reporter and journalist and that it'd be beneficial to have him on our side.... But I just get this aura off him, that he has some leverage over us."_ Doyoung was already able to guess what his best friend wanted him to do. " _So you want me to background check him? As if I wouldn't have done that anyway, c'mon Taeyong how long have we known each other? Either way, you got it. I won't let him get too comfortable. He's dealing with me from now on."_ Taeyong slightly smiled at Doyoung's words and left him.

Now, Doyoung had investigated every minor detail about Seo Youngho. Taeil was against it, claimed it as a violation of human rights but Doyoung only scoffed at such a useless rationale, of all people he had no right to say so. Everything he was a part was a violation. Thus, Doyoung took it upon himself to break into Taeil's own personal records and after a few months of lurking in the shadows, he practically memorized Johnny's every day routine down to the second. The attorney grew restless as the days went by, maybe there was no real threat coming from the American and he was ready to report to Taeyong that Johnny's record was clean for the most part. Until a faithful day occurred, where he walked into the courts and met with his colleagues. There they spoke about the recent news, it's all anyone had talked about. The fact that one of China's Academy trainee had gone rogue and killed the grand master in a wrath of robbing him of a normal childhood. It was an offense in China and every one was looking for him. The conversation then engaged in something Doyoung was interested in.

" _Forensic unit found a note though. It was a to-do list, after killing the Grand-Master the only thing on it was to find some person. The alias' name is Johnny. Then they found some draft of a rough report, no idea to whom it belonged to though."_ Doyoung's mental sirens had gone off and he was ready to pounce on someone, that someone was Johnny. " _What did the report say?"_ Doyoung asked, there was no way he could get his hand on the piece of paper himself... Unless he worked hard enough to be involved with some sort of legal issue there. That would take time and Doyoung did not have time to spare, he needed his answers now. Thus, when he suddenly disappeared from the rest of NCT without a trace [although the attorney informed his leader where he would be], he searched and searched. 

One wrong move could have exposed Doyoung, in the few months of hiding and finally breaking into the Academy, he sought out for what he believed was Sicheng's old room. Sure enough, it was empty as the amount of experts that came through always endlessly looked for something new. Then Doyoung called Taeil, " _Hey. I'm going to make this real quick so please just listen. Seo Youngho... Just make sure that at least in Korea they don't click that his nickname is you know what. Also, tell him to change the way he writes. That is all, I'll be back soon."_ It was going to be difficult, especially how the American told everyone to call him Johnny thus it would not take much longer for anyone to click and put it together. They also needed to change the American's papers somehow, with the way he writes. Doyoung found an object under a hidden compartment of a floorboard. It was a box filled with a photograph and some written letters. Doyoung realized Johnny was in the picture, beside him was a figure who he assumed was Dong Sicheng, he chuckled quietly to himself. As he read the letters, he noted that they were from the past but he easily recognized the mannerism of writing to be Johnny's. Doyoung had shook his head and continued to carefully make his way out of the Academy, away from China before any trouble could fornicate. 

Thus, his current dilemma. He had discovered Johnny's connection with this rogue assassin. It was a lie that Sicheng's case was in South Korea, why would it be? There was no indication of a rebuttal between the countries, unlike Japan. "You know Youngho, you're not only making this whole mafia situation hard for us but yourself. You've done so good with helping us. So I'm going to need you to keep helping us and tell me why he's here." Doyoung demanded, it was risky as he did not know how Sicheng would react. 

"Or better yet, why don't you tell me why you are here Sicheng?" He had to make it known that he knew who he was and that they were dead to him if they step out of line. Johnny ceased to aim his gun and the blade was stripped away from Doyoung's throat. The reporter made his first move, he made Sicheng walk toward's him and Doyoung took in his facial features. That was indeed the face of a child who was forced to endure brutal training after being kidnapped from such a young age. It could be on par with Taeyong's blank yet angry expression. Sicheng's eyebrows were furrowed deeply, eyes sharp and cunning, frowning and his freshly dyed blonde hair added to such coldness. The boy was lanky, no doubt to the Academy that most likely forced him into shape and in which they created their best killing machine, that would turn against them. 

"Does he even understand me? Surely he must, how else would you two communicate and to my knowledge your Chinese isn't the best." Doyoung remarked as he dropped his own gun to reassure them that he would not act recklessly. "I do, the Academy trains geniuses. You should know that considering the box you found which is why you have that picture in your coat, you should have seen it from the inside personally. Don't look down on me. I'm not just a tourist, I'm a trained assassin, the best one in this continent." Doyoung was taken back by the Chinese's voice, it was deep and equally as scary as his appearance. "No, I didn't stroll around. I went to look for what I needed. Now, if you understand me. Then tell me why you're here or your buddy is going to have to face a very angry red head." Johnny looked to the side, the attorney had informed Taeyong and he was very much on edge but with being in the Red-Light District, there was no way Taeyong would pop up to kill Johnny. 

"You won't be doing such things. Neither will that red head. As long as I am here, Youngho remains untouched. You want to know why I'm here? Take me to your leader." Demanded the blonde boy, Doyoung laughed. "Want to die so quickly? Have some respect, our Leader has worked very ha-" "I don't care what your Leader has done, he's defenseless without that one assassin, what's his name... Eleven?" Sicheng questioned. "Ten, it's Ten. Listen Doyoung, as bad as this looks. I'm not betraying you or the others at all. I'm simply offering an answer to Taeyong, in terms of defense at least." Johnny spoke up, Doyoung's glare heightened "By bringing in one of the most dangerous assassin into our country? By potentially causing us more troubles, the chance we'll have to deal with the Chinese once they find out how you're connected to this boy?!" Doyoung yelled and got closer to Johnny. To this, Sicheng automatically stepped forwards and easily pushed Doyoung back. "Like I said, Youngho will not be hurt under my watch. In all my year's I've known him he's done nothing but help his own side and tell the truth. So why don't you grant him your ears or I'll take them and truly make them his." There was no joke behind this statement. Is this how Ten's victim's felt when the dancer spoke gruesomely towards them before the execution? The attorney was able to understand why anyone in Ten's way was afraid now. 

Speaking of said Thai boy, "Does he know? Does Ten know you've been housing this boy?" Johnny shook his head. "Aside from you and I'm guessing Taeyong by default, you two are the only ones who know. We need to go to Taeyong now." Doyoung thought about it, Taeyong did say to kill him if anything proved to be ugly. Oh boy, they were hideous but Doyoung knew with standing in front of Sicheng, he could not kill the American. "What do you have to know or do anything about Japan's situation." Doyoung asked, in genuine curiosity. "That's my business and if you would take me to your Leader maybe you'll find out. As for now, I cannot tell you anything." The attorney grew restless, "He's on private business, you'll have to wait." Doyoung told Sicheng to which the assassin stated, "He'll finished sometime tonight won't he? Then let's greet him when he arrives. Take me to him." There was too much demanding from Sicheng and Doyoung already knew that Taeyong would clash with the assassin. 

Apparently Johnny thought the same thing, "Like I said before Sicheng... Our Leader... Is a man with great vengeance and big trust issues. It's best if you not have your regular front when facing him. It's the best option for us all." Sicheng laughed, "I'll be the judge if he deserves to be such a Big Shot, _Devil's Hand_ has barely been taken down and he has such confidence. That's a mistake." Doyoung's eye twitched, he was not going to stand and let some foreigner speak badly about his leader, his best friend. Therefore, Doyoung's limbs acted on their own and strode to Sicheng to grab and pin him against a wall. The assassin fought back and a brawl between the two began. "Fuck off, I don't understand who you think you are." Doyoung landed a punch on the other's throat, who was slightly winded. 

Sicheng shook it off and cracked his own fingers, "Why are you so emotional over him? Leader's aren't anything important. They all turn on you in the end, why do you think I killed the grand master?! I'm fucking tired of listening to an unworthy Leader, I don't need some random to tell me what to do. Unless he proves himself to me, I will never serve under someone again" In the time Sicheng yelled, he landed intense blows on Doyoung's body and the attorney was on the ground to which Sicheng placed his foot onto his throat. With restricted breathing, Doyoung tried to moved the foot away but it's pressure grew stronger. It was a wrong move, Doyoung had let the fact that Sicheng knew nothing but following orders his entire life slip his mind. That he was kidnapped from age who knows what, parent's most likely killed by the Academy or himself as a mission to practice some twisted path. Doyoung then thought how Sicheng was similar to Taeyong, his wrath in his words took him back to many years ago. Where 10 year old Taeyong broke down in front of them over the thought of his parents. "I'll... Take.e.. Y..You..To... Hi...m" Doyoung rasped out while he hit Sicheng's leg. At this the assassin perked up and let his foot up. "Will you now? Then let us go. Get up." With the help of Johnny, Doyoung rose up and they started making their way out of the apartment.

The drive down to the complex was comfortably numb. Doyoung clutched the steering wheel and wondered to why Sicheng even wanted to talk to their Leader so badly. Doyoung believed that Johnny wanted to betray NCT and kill Taeyong. Doyoung was on extreme guard and needed to protect his best friend from the Chinese assassin when he returned from his... errands. Though, with Sicheng alluding to the fact that he wished to discuss about the Japanese towards Taeyong, it did not make sense. How were Johnny and Sicheng involved with Japan's current situation, yes given the fact that said country could attack South Korea and China... But that was no reason for them to be so worry the way they were. Once they arrived at the complex, Doyoung had pushed Sicheng to the car much against Johnny's protest.

"Cool it, you know protocol's, I have to search him. In matter of fact, I can't trust you either so I'll search you as well. Make yourself useful to me and discard your jacket." Doyoung remarked while he patted down Sicheng in method of looking for hidden weapons. Once he also checked his supposed partner, the trio went to enter the complex and sit down in the grand meeting room. Doyoung made his way to his designated seat, the right-hand to the head of the table. Johnny sat on the left side 3 seats down and Sicheng stood behind him. "When will he return?" Questioned the Chinese, both the mafia members shrugged. Sicheng sighed. 

Doyoung thought it was best to have all the members present at the time Taeyong and Jaehyun returned. So he called Taeil who sounded half asleep and complained that he needed to rest as his morning was packed with heading to a crime scene of drug smugglers. Ten had mentioned his knee was in no condition to return to work. Either way, Doyoung forcefully convinced them to come down to the complex as it was urgent and that eventually Taeyong would call them. The trio awkwardly waited in silence until the assassin asked, "Do you plan to stop once you have control of South Korea? To be involved with the government and do their own dirty work? Or is that too cliche yet for you lot?" Doyoung looked at him and snickered, "You watch too many movies kid. Good question though, but that's not up to me on what we do." Sicheng then inquired, "Well assuming by where you sit... If the head was to be dead, you're the next candidate to be the Leader aren't you? Tell me Doyoung, are you not the Leader when he's absent? The way you threatened Johnny earlier was a clear indicator of you being a Leader." At this Doyoung thought about it, he never realized the reality of him taking power if Taeyong was to ever fall. How could he? This whole ordeal was Taeyong's dream and only goal, the only reason he was alive and not dead from suicide. 

"I'm just here to make sure he doesn't die along the way without me. That's my job." Sicheng smirked, "He's your best friend isn't he? Why does it not feel like that then? You're so controlled by your Leader and put into place. Go ahead Doyoung, sit in that chair for us now. You worked so hard to get us here. Or is it that you have no voice to someone you trust with your entire soul?" Doyoung twitched again, this young boy had a way with his words. The attorney felt as he if was in the courts, he was suppose to defend Taeyong at this moment, but he could not bring himself to do so. It was a good point, Doyoung was to be the Leader when Taeyong was gone but why did all the responsibility go to Jaehyun instead? Doyoung was stuck being Taeyong's adviser and nothing more, he hardly ever listened to his advice at this point anymore. It was Jaehyun who was the heir. "It looks like I struck a nerve, I am right aren't I? You are the real next leader yet you aren't. There's another that stops you from seeking all power. It's not fair to serve under a Leader who discards you and treats you like pitiful trash. You're an attorney Doyoung, a very promising one at that. You have power to stop him. So wh-" Johnny cut off Sicheng, by throwing him down on to the table. 

"That way of talking? Way of being? Yeah, cut it out. You'll end up dead quicker than you want to be. Shut up and wait patiently like the rest of us." Johnny held Sicheng down on the table, the assassin's blonde hair was bright against the dark marble and enhanced his features. "Oh Youngho, you know it's how I am. Don't act like I'm the only one in danger after tonight. Your head is also on the platter." Sicheng laughed deeply and Doyoung shivered. Forget being likewise to Ten, this boy was worse. His words actually created impact. "But for you, and our very interesting proposal... I'll behave." Johnny let go of Sicheng. Doyoung looked to the seat on his left, it was vacant. It's true Leader was not here to sit on it. Doyoung then looked at the seat that beside him, Jaehyun's seat. It had always been vacant ever since a faithful day, now the younger man always stood behind Taeyong. Jaehyun was closer to Taeyong's right hand then the attorney was and the blood rushed through his whole being. He was about to answer Sicheng's harmful words but then Taeil and Ten walked in. They automatically noticed the new face and went to clock their weapons, Doyoung brushed his hand to tell them else wise. 

"Eh Youngho, why don't you do the honors of telling the rest of them who is joining us tonight." As Johnny stood up, Sicheng was behind him and looked at the others in the same glaring manner Doyoung was once under. "This.. Is... This is Dong Sicheng." Doyoung looked at Taeil who opened his mouth, "You know Taeil, your job includes investigation but you couldn't help me investigate this one time because you thought I was wrong. Sigh, it's always up to me be the one with the solid facts in the end." Taeil looked over at the attorney and back at the foreign duo. "John.. Youngho! You mean to tell me that you do have a connection to the Academy?! He's a murderer, and I mean a cold blooded one. It's all he knows and you bring him to us?" Another voice interjected. "Wait, so all those time you never let me crash was because someone else was crashing at your place?" The others rolled their eyes at the Thai boy's comment. "Shut up Ten, it's not like you can't sleep here." Johnny joked. Sicheng was morbidly quiet one could have forgotten he was there. 

The other two had taken their respectful seat in order to comfortably wait for Taeyong and Jaehyun. "So, you're the _devil_? You don't look like one." Sicheng threw at Ten who only raised an eyebrow. "Your point? You're not exactly one to have the looks of the top assassin in East Asia if not all of Asia. Let's not judge by looks." The Chinese boy then went on to say, "Hm, how fiery. Is that the same attitude that cost your only worth to this group?" Doyoung and the other elder members shot their heads up at the sight of a growing fight. Ten only laughed and in a quick motion threw a dagger at Sicheng who merely caught it. The pair of assassin's looked at one another and smiled knowingly. Doyoung was perplexed, "This is the same fire that has these morons alive still and you on my ground. I'd like to see what type of energy you have to offer." The Chinese smiled at the Thai's comment, "Perfect, so does Youngho." He said while he patted Johnny's back. 

Suddenly, all heads turned rapidly to the grand doors opening in front of them. They all expected their Leader and partner to walk through but who walked through caught them by surprise. It was the small Jisung, who rubbed at his eyes and blinked the rest of his tiredness away, Taeil was the first to walk towards the young teen. "Jisung, what's wrong?" The detective questioned, to which a soft "I had a nightmare, they're getting worse again.... They... My parents they tried...Hurting me." Taeil wrapped the teen in his arms and then gave him his large coat. It was fruitless to try and lure him back to sleep, he was so young and so damaged. The attorney made fists and then rested his forehead on the edge of the table. Doyoung was furious, in all cases he was assigned to, Jisung's easily made him the most emotional. He was glad that his so called parents were being taken away to prison, they had endlessly drugged the boy. Doyoung was shocked that Jisung was not dead to an overdose of some kind, he faced intense withdrawal symptoms no doubt. The teen always shook and disgustingly picked at his skin and old scabs. He would freak out from time to time or just collapse in front of them. Doyoung noticed a connection between all the people in this current complex and it's missing two, they all were robbed somehow. He was not sure about Johnny but the majority of them had faced hardships from when they were children. This is why they all refuse to become involved with trafficking, they would try their damn hardest to help the poor children. For they could find remorse in young souls that deserved better. NCT were not complete monsters. 

Doyoung would work his damn hardest to become the ultimate ace attorney, to end all of Jisung's misery legally. He needed to help the boy in whatever position he could, however how could they legally claim Jisung as one of their own? When Doyoung rose his head he was met with Jisung who sat in front of him in Taeil's seat, while the detective stood behind him. The door opened once again but this time it was their Leader. Taeyong whipped his head towards the teen boy and his cold eyes soften for a moment until he noticed that a new face stood amongst them all. "Does anyone want to inform me of who stands with us tonight?" He asked. The rest took in the state of Jaehyun and Taeyong being covered in blood while the Leader held a garbage bag.

"Let me start it off and hand the rest off to a certain foreigner because even I am confused. You were right Taeyong to keep an eye on Johnny, turns out he knew a kid from the Academy which is the one who stands with him. The one and only Dong Sicheng joins us tonight, he wished to speak with you and made it urgent. For what reasons, I am not sure of, but here they are." Doyoung spoke and then turned the conversation to Johnny and Sicheng. 

The Leader slide the bag he carried across the table and it stopped in front of them. They were worried to what was inside and if they should open it considering Jisung was there with them. Jaehyun must have noticed and claimed, "It's not what you think it is. Just... some essentials." The businessman spoke. They nodded and Taeyong plopped in his chair and threw a death glare at Johnny who gulped. 

"Well Youngho, did I not tell you I have no problem exterminating a foreigner? Just because the top assassin is here doesn't mean I won't hesitate." Taeyong started off. To which Sicheng already commented with, "With the child here sir? That's a bit harsh, though a good amount of blood might make him grow up faster and stop whining over nightmares." Taeyong froze and so did everyone else, aside from Jisung who looked at the assassin with shaky eyes. "C'mon that's pretty weak of you as a Leader, quite pathetic." Doyoung knew that his best friend would not kill in front of Jisung but as for this situation he was not sure. Taeil had gone to cover the teen's ears and Doyoung got up to cover the boy's eyes. He heard the rapid footsteps of Taeyong running across the table, that was the second time within 6 months Taeyong had done the action. However, Taeyong did not reach for Sicheng but Johnny. "I want you to beg me for mercy Youngho. I want to hear your voice whimper, I want you to cry in front of me while I dismember you in front of someone you seem to care for. You are scum to me. Start now Youngho, beg for your life." Taeyong's anger scared the others a bit, their Leader had never had such words spoken to him before. He begun to kick Johnny's face with the tip of his dress shoe. He was already cover in blood and Johnny's was about to decorate him further, he then looked at Sicheng.

"If you truly care for him. I suggest you get on your knees and spill everything. I have no problem with torturing Youngho, he has betrayed my trust and I will kill you. Assassin or not, I will end your life. Decide what your penance will be." Taeyong landed another kick to Johnny's face, whose nose bled profoundly and bruises formed already. Doyoung thought back to Sicheng's word, how he could be the Leader and had the power. "Taeyong, are you fucking serious? In front of Jisung? You fucking stooped this low in front of someone you swore to us you wouldn't kill or anything in front of to us. If anyone's begging for mercy it's you at Jisung. Calm the fuck down you asshole!" He still covered the teen's eyes who shook tremendously under his and Taeil's protective touch. At that, Taeyong flinched and Sicheng caught Johnny who slumped against the table.  "I don't beg anyone. I'm not scum, whoever you have proven to me to deeply care about someone. Not towards your member but if you will keep your anger under control for a child, you are far better than the Academy. I will speak sir." Sicheng strictly said while he glanced at Johnny. Doyoung noticed Taeyong flash him a look of pain before he sat. 

"Well then, state your business." 

Sicheng sighed deeply, "I know of your affairs. I have known Johnny since we were teens, we had kept in touch after he helped me deal with the Academy at the time. He promised to get me out of there one day, which is why I'm here. I killed my ex leader, the grand master to land at your feet. Johnny stated his new job with you... At this we discussed and he proposed the idea of me offering my specialty for you. Especially since this one is no real condition to be an assassin." He pointed to Ten. "I am looking for a new life and I can't do that easily with being who I am. Whoever, I am going to allow myself to succumb to orders once again if it means I no longer must be stuck in that hell. Accept me as one of your own. You need a man like me, I will vow loyalty and protection to everyone in this room, especially that child." Everyone was silent. Doyoung thought it made sense but was still skeptical. 

"That does not explain your early concern with Japan. Continue to elaborate." The attorney demanded once again. 

Another deep sigh, "Obviously with the Families plans out to the public, it will be a war zone. In all honesty, I knew this was to happen since so long ago. I just... My personal business with Japan does not include Youngho. My business is with the Nakamoto boy. There was only another that was ever worthy with sparring with me and it was him. Ever since we were children, the grand master and Boss Nakamoto waged us against each other. However, it was useless, we hated our lives in the end and made a vow in secrecy. That we'd protect one another no matter what. Which is why I come to you as well, I need you to help me find him. I need to find him before he's killed, I offer my assistance in hopes that you will also assist me. I need to find Nakamoto Yuta. So please accept me." 

Doyoung felt a familiar feeling, the lightheaded feeling, his stomach pooled heavily and his contents rose to his esophagus. He grabbed onto the table for support but it was not in time. He fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> highkey a filler but... at least we get to see this story move onto the other members and all the connections. yes, if you have not noticed were moving away from Johnny's pov to Doyoung's! uhm by the like end of the original nct members pov's all the members will have been introduced and kick off the story to it's real conflicts and plot twist/sadness


	9. Who's Your Leader?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung and Sicheng seem to always have really heated talks and little do they know, that's what unites them. Yet, it brings the opposite of harmony with their Leader.

When Doyoung had woken again, he realized that he was no longer in the meeting room. He was in his complex's bedroom, his body's sense have yet to return to him but when they did, they registered hands digging into his bare back. Startled, Doyoung jolted up and swatted the offending hand and it's owner away. It was Sicheng, "Oh, you're awake again... Heard you faint nastily like that loads... That's no good." The Chinese stated. Doyoung stayed silent, why did his members leave him alone with an assassin who probed to almost kill Doyoung already and nearly. Unless... No that's not possible, Sicheng could have not killed them all single-handily. Sicheng noticed Doyoung's cold shoulder and pushed the conversation on, "You're probably confused to why I am tending to you... Let's just say my time in China wasn't all just spent being an assassin... They trained me medically as well. I'm not professional certified but I can fix people up real good just like I can unfix them." Huh, what a great contrast.

"I didn't ask, but thanks I guess. Where are the others?" The attorney asked, "They're here, probably still beating the hell out of Johnny. I mean I know I told you nothing would touch him as long as I was here... But between you and me... That Leader of yours is quiet... Scary." Doyoung snorted, "Taeyong? Yeah, tell us. He's not a bad pe-" He was cut off, "Don't tell me he isn't a bad person just because you were all friends since birth. That's like trying to justify me killing people, you lot are in no position to say that you're decent people. It'll come to bite you one day." Sicheng stated, Doyoung only observed the latter's facial features. He reached for his dress shirt and began buttoning it up, "So... Is it true then, are you really only here to look for that Nakamoto boy or is there something more you have to hide?" Pressed Doyoung and Sicheng only smirked, "Leave it to you, the attorney to keep looking into things. Even that detective doesn't investigate that hard. Either way, I'm being honest when I say I am looking for Yuta." 

Doyoung only shook his head, "And what? You think I, let alone Taeyong will let you join us and help you find a dead boy? Just because you come from the Academy doesn't mean we owe you shit, you bringing that Yuta kid to us is nothing but trouble. The damn Yakuza's will find us and then what? You're telling me you're going to protect one measly life when an entire country is after him? No Sicheng, you need to get the fuck out of here or else we'll have to kill you." Doyoung spoke his mind, it was the truth after all. Sure enough, _Devil's Hand_ started to fall after an intense plan that took months to organize perfectly... But that did not mean NCT was about to assume all power in South Korea. "Listen, when all you know is life and death all too well... You tend to make decision rashly and sometimes they're the only thing that matter to you. Tell me, don't you want to succeed in your own personal life, yet are somewhat throwing it away all for your best friend that only disregards you unless needed? That's the decision you made. Don't be a hypocrite." Sicheng fired back and stood up.

Doyoung also stood up, "I don't know what happened to you and I don't care either because everyone in this damn building is fucked. I'm just telling you how it is, I don't wish to help you in all honesty just because of the immense backlash it would bring onto us and our own country. I rather not die this young, I didn't plan for it. I know that's stupid to say considering I'm in a mob and all I should be prepared for is sudden death but I'm not. We were just kids. Everything we've ever done has been messy. Sicheng, move or you will be moved." The Chinese male laughed, "Your words don't scare me. They could hardly scare my younger brothers back in China. I also do not care for what has happened in your life. Me finding Yuta could save a lot of people, if I find him and bring him to your Leader to work under... We as a duo can provide enough battle fire to protect the rest of the people here. We can get Yuta into a high position of some sort and then the South Korean government can take action and stop the Japanese, NCT would be granted so much power." 

It was now Doyoung's turn to laugh, "Stop with your fantasies. You don't think the government won't kill him either?!" The attorney threw his hands up as he spoke. "Either way, get out of my way now. That's your own solo mission, it's something you've trained for no?  You don't need our help." Doyoung made his way to leave the heated room until Sicheng grabbed his wrist harshly, "I don't need your help, but you need mine." Doyoung paused his own thoughts before his mouth could start running again, "Like I mentioned before, with your one and only fighter out of the picture, this mob is defenseless and easy to target and rip to pieces. I don't fancy seeing Johnny dying like that when I know I could have prevented it." A deep sighed reached Doyoung's mouth, "Let go of me. I keep saying this and will I continue to do so, it's not in my place to decide what's best for us."

"It's Taeyong's. I know, but I won't stop saying this then. You're the right hand man, the next boss and you need to assume responsibility when it's in front of you Doyoung. If you can't fucking do that between us how do you ever expect to succeed in your day job... How do you expect to protect Taeyong with that attitude? He's a nutcase and it's evident with just meeting him. You have to take charge sometimes Doyoung even if you look like the asshole." 

The attorney left the room which was a false move in any other situation; a rogue assassin with no guards. Though, Doyoung had a feeling Sicheng would stay put. For Johnny and his own answer. Speaking of the American, Doyoung had rushed towards Taeyong's quarter and once he reached it he saw Ten and Taeil outside the doors. The Thai boy looked up slightly hurt, "Is... Is Taeyong really beating him?" Doyoung asked to no one in particular and Taeil only gave a curt nod. "It wasn't too pretty from what I saw. I'm sure he won't even have a place on his face that isn't affected. I yelled at Taeyong that it would be stupid to do so since he's got a day job that kinda requires him to go out. He can't just take a month off to 'relax' but you know how Taeyong is. He turned to me and Ten to order us outside... Where's Sicheng?" Doyoung's facial features twitched, he looked to his side while a hand brushed his hair back. He stretched his neck, "In my room, just go there... I'm sure he's still waiting." Taeil nodded again and left, Ten only slumped down onto the cold floor. 

"You know, I was announced as one of the new dancing gods. Expect... I'm not a god.. but the official Devil there." The Thai started off, Doyoung was confused to why Ten spoke of such things. "That's great right? But what's the difference... You've always been a Devil..." Ten played with a dagger and twirled said object between his fingers, "Yeah I know, but the difference is... There I don't put anyone's life in danger... Right now, because I was so curious and reckless.... I didn't kill someone I should have and now he's being beaten into a pulp." Ten clutched the dagger tightly, "Ten... What's your point? This isn't like you at all."  Doyoung asked with a great amount of worry, usually Ten was fine with someone being killed brutally in front of him no matter what they were to him... Now... He almost choked up. "I'm losing myself Doyoung... For him, I don't know what it is... I just genuinely care... I haven't thought of murdering Johnny since the day I met him. He's done nothing but been a good person for us, he's made sure the public would know of us in a good but intimidating way... Yet Taeyong is just hurting him. I don't know what I'm saying... I.. It's whatever... I'm going to check on Jisung." With that Ten got up and moodily made his way to a different direction. 

Doyoung breathed deeply, he braced himself to see the journalist and reporter in a barely alive state. To see Taeyong towering over him while Jaehyun stood behind him probably in slight fear. He opened the door and what he saw was close to his imaginary world. 

Expect, it was not only Taeyong hovering over Johnny. Jaehyun also proudly stood above the poor reporter and Doyoung frowned in annoyance. He then looked to Johnny who was in a chair, strapped down, with completely bruised eyes, a giant gash was revealed by the pooling blood of his white dress shirt. His head bobbed up and down in attempts to stay awake and probably strong. Taeil was right, there was no way Johnny could leave looking like that, he did indeed look like a pulp. His face swelled in areas it should never do so, the blood he coughed up. Doyoung cleared his throat to catch the attention of the two, "Would someone like to inform of what the fuck is happening in here? Have you fucking lost it Taeyong do you not remember who this is and what he's done for us? Put your fucking fists down and think about this situation. Jaehyun, can you please fucking leave us. I have no idea why you're even taking part in this when you hate blood." Doyoung spat angrily with Sicheng's encouraging words of taking responsibility running through his head. Jaehyun huffed and pulled his blazers sleeves down to cover the blood that covered his arms and walked passed Doyoung with a look that was hard to distinguish. 

Doyoung stormed up to Taeyong who pushed Doyoung away. "Taeyong you better listen to me. This," Doyoung pointed at Johnny "Is not worth it at all. You know what we should have dealt with instead? That one assassin in our territory, have you even decided your own answer on that matter? Probably not because your a whole idiot, this is the shit that will get us killed." Doyoung then did something he had never done before since they were kids playing around, he pushed Taeyong back roughly until the Leader hit his own desk. "Sit the fuck down Taeyong, were going to fix your mistake somehow whether you like it or not. Just because Hyun-Ki is going to be trialed does not mean you are the new kingpin around here, we have a lot of work to do!" Doyoung yelled and hit his fist against the desk to show dominance. "And dragging Jaehyun behind you now? What the hell is that?" Doyoung was tired of waiting for his answer and took the initiative to find out why Taeyong disregarded him. "I don't know if you've forgotten, but I am your right hand man!" The attorney screamed at his Leader.

Taeyong looked astonished and amused, his raised eyebrows only poke fun at Doyoung. "Is that what this is Doyoung? Are you jealous of Jaehyun? Please, you have been nothing but my right hand man since we were kids. I have only trusted you, Jaehyun is just the only one ever available, he doesn't have a high end life like you Doyoung. You want proof? Then decide what to do with the Chinese and the American. Do my job then, see how stressful it is. I want the answer by tomorrow morning as well." Taeyong went to sit in his beautifully decorated wooden chair. "You don't have to wait Taeyong because like you I am also impatient. My answer is that we will help Sicheng and Johnny stays with us. We will find the Nakamoto boy starting from now." Doyoung went to release Johnny who was passed out, the attorney only shook his head in shame. "Oh and Taeyong, do something for me in return then. Do your own job of figuring out what to do with Jisung instead of shying away from it, do you really care for him or no? Give me your answer soon." 

* * *

 

It had been 2 weeks since Sicheng was accepted into NCT. Since Doyoung's outburst at Taeyong the pair hardly crossed each other's path anymore. It brought a huge tension between the other males, it seemed that they had to choose between who they trusted and at the moment everyone sided with Doyoung. Everyone but Jaehyun, but was that a shock? Not at all. Doyoung now sat in Johnny's apartment with Sicheng who still treated the American's face and nasty abdomen wound. "The stitches will dissolve Johnny, I've told you this loads of time... Just let them run their course. Just be happy I was able to salvage your pretty face for T.V." Johnny laughed. On the other hand, Doyoung sulked in his seat... Ten had been on his mind. Doyoung always racked his brain for possible scenarios on what Ten felt and it bothered him, he worried that out of intense feelings he would sacrifice himself for Johnny in an instant. The others must have noticed his pained face, "What's up Doyoung?" Asked Johnny, "In all honesty I can ask you that... What's up with you and Ten?" Doyoung was also a very straight forwards person.

Johnny laughed awkwardly as he also now felt Sicheng's eyes on him, "What do you mean?" Doyoung only gave the journalist a look and Johnny looked away. "I don't know... You guys must have suspected something else about me.... expect Sicheng of course." At this the Chinese questioned, "You mean to tell me they haven't figured it out or you haven't told them as well? But eh, in your defense that's something weird especially in this field of work... brings weirdos out." Sicheng said as he rolled onto his side on the sofa. Doyoung raised an eyebrow, "Well? You wanna explain?" Johnny looked Doyoung straight in the eye and flatly said, "I'm... er... Not attracted to... Women..." The reported trailed off and Sicheng laughed, genuinely. Doyoung blinked, "Your gay? Well that kinda explains some things..." The attorney mumbled the last part. 

"You're not freaked out by that? Not gonna tell Taeyong who's going to probably going to beat me again for that?" Now Doyoung laughed, "Please, Taeyong is the last person who would do so. He didn't undergo me and Taeil teasing him for the same thing all our lives, it's a preference and that doesn't bother me because it doesn't involve me. I see Sicheng's point, if this was any other gang you probably be dead but with our questionable Leader... You're here. Anyway that doesn't explain you and Ten entirely." Johnny groaned out, "Can you stop trying to milk it out of me? I just... care more for Ten." With that Doyoung's answer came, he didn't need to hear or press any further. 

Doyoung just smiled and turned to Sicheng, "Now you... Any leads on Yuta?" The Chinese turned away from them, filled with emotions that consumed him. Time was running out and Sicheng refused to believe Yuta was dead somewhere, "No, Taeil says there hasn't been anything on him. I still have hopes he's out there, Yuta's an honorable soldier... He'll hide out as much as he needs to... I just hope he finds his way into South Korea." Doyoung saw the boy's shoulders slump. He felt bad. 

Suddenly, Doyoung received a call from someone he was not on the best terms with. Taeyong. 

Hesitantly, he answered it and waited for Taeyong to speak first. "Doyoung... You wanted my answer and because it's you I will deliver justice. I care for Jisung... But I cannot adopted him as my own... Which is why I have brought him to my old orphanage. There he has the chance of living a semi normal life... He'll go back to school soon and find real help for his trauma, something I couldn't have provided him." Doyoung heard Taeyong's voice crack, that was the first hint of his true love for the boy. "I... Doyoung, do you know how hard it is to lose those who you would protect with your entire life with? Not just Jisung but you. I hate begging and you know it, I'm reaching out to as a best friend. Please just forgive my harsh actions, I was in the wrong and you were right." The second was the begging. "Is Johnny with you? And Sicheng? Heck, I know they are put me on speaker. I need to talk with them. Just hear me out." The third was the wakening of Taeyong's empathy for others. 

"I'll come visit you later today. I'm still on my own schedule Taeyong. However, I will grant you your request." Then the phone was placed on a coffee table and Taeyong's voice mechanically came through. He spoke with the other two on his brash actions and discussed their importance and role. He also noted to Sicheng how he was thankful he took Ten's place as a fighter and promised to aid him in his search for Yuta in any possible way. The Chinese asked a minor but huge request... "I want a training room built. A separate building from the complex. I know Jaehyun can work his way with contractors and such to have it built so do it. I want it in the mountains of Taebaeksan." Everyone else was shocked, such a scenic winter like view at all times. Then it pulled into Doyoung's mind... The Academy was buried away underneath layers of snow. Taeyong promised him that. The call ended. 

"Well then fellows, I have classes to attend to. I will see you some other time, thank you for the hospitality Johnny and Sicheng, don't fret we will find Yuta." 

* * *

 

NCT's schedule carried out normally like any other mafias, filled with undercover deals and such. At the moment, Doyoung sat with Taeyong and Taeil in front of another boss. "Ah, Taeyong... What can I do for you today?" This boss was the _Tigers_ leader, the queen of Narcotics. She was surrounded by a bodyguard who was another women, she stared daggers into all their skulls. The fan she held to her face accentuated her beautiful red eyes, probably as high as a kite. "Ah yes... Chae. You see I have a proposition." She only hummed to show her acknowledgment. Taeyong continued, "How do you feel about a new brothel?" The body guard looked offended. Chae on the other hand laid her fan down and collectively took her time closing it. She then moved her robes to the side revealing a branded mark. "So that many other girls can suffer the same fate I had? You have a lot of fucking nerve coming to me and asking me this Taeyong. How do I feel about it? Not happy at all. Explain your reasoning." 

"Yes, I know this comes off as if I wish to spite you but hear us out. I am no fan of human trafficking or the treatment the current sex workers receive, you know this as well Chae. Who helped you when he was little boy? No one else but me. I want to overthrow Woohyun and his nasty ways of selling his girls bodies, it's unethical. If we take him down together, then well I'll put you as the new Mother to take care of them, show them the safe way of practicing their jobs, they only wish to make a living like everyone else. Let's save them before more of his brothel's are put up to destroy the lives of many girls." Chae sat with her hands clasped together. 

"What is it in for me Taeyong? You took down Hyunki with a much evolved plan with the two that sit with you. I won't be caught with my robes off by the likes of you." She questioned, only fair enough. Doyoung then spoke up, "Miss Chae... You've done nothing but aid us as we aided you with the exchange of drugs to the rest of this country. That negotiation hasn't been broken for years. Is it also too much for Taeyong to ask for your defense to help us... He has saved you from being... Stuck in a brothel." This pissed off her bodyguard who marched to Doyoung and simply cracked her fingers loudly. "Lay back Dana... I am tempted by such offer." Chae's sultry voice was magical and all three of the NCT member's shifted in their seats slightly. Chae rose and made her way towards Taeil, she leaned down to caress him in a tender hold, "Tell me Mr.Detective... How does the brothel business look to your men?" Taeil gulped loudly enough for everyone in the room to hear, it was no secret that Chae took a liking towards him. 

"It's not exactly praised... It's a very illegal career as who is truly paying towards the government? They will stop at nothing to arrest these innocent women. It's risky but with enough legal terms of perhaps asking for a regular strip club then maybe we can safely stray away from the police. I am the head of a section now, I will assure my men to disregard such places and 'crimes'." He said using air quotes. Chae smiled and dropped a peck to his cheek before returning to her seat, "Well then Taeyong. If you want my assistance, then I'm going to need one of your own to help me run my current business just so I can always check in on you without having to walk all the way to your own quarters." Taeyong nodded. "We'll send one when we deem him worthy enough to be in your presence Chae... Is there anything else?" 

The Mistress kindly looked on and stated, "Of course there are rules, I want all these girls to be of legal age. If they are not I will chop your own dick off and feed it to my hungry dogs. Next, these women will receive constant test to make sure they are protected in a medical standpoint. You will provide them the money if needed. If any I receive so much as a little hickey that was unwanted I will also come after you, I want these girls safe at all times. I want them comfortable at all times. No one hurts them, do you understand? Also, I wish for none of you to ever be involved with any of these girls. Now that you have my word, please inform me on what your plan of striking such a nasty man such as Woohyun we will use. I want to see him suffer." Doyoung laughed again.

"Ah Chae, leave that to Taeil and I. We have a couple of tricks, just lend us a few men to ambush him. We need extra power to get to him anyway, he'll rot and I'll make sure he gets a sentence that is deserving." Then Chae looked stern, "A sentence? Is that all, please as if prisons aren't luxurious to criminals at this point. If you're going to use my men... Let them have their own brutal way with Woohyun first... Bring him to me first so I can deem his useless body as dead meat, I'll just kill him instead. He is the one who stripped my innocence away and I want to return that." A devilish smile appeared. Doyoung did not know how to react, "Whatever you'd like Chae. You have my word and trust, you're a sister to me at this point." Taeyong stated. 

With that, Doyoung and the other two left Chae's lair.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> try to guess who will run the cocaine business with chae now lol... small hint it's a member I haven't mentioned at all yet.


	10. Waiting for News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chae seems to trust NCT, though can she trust them enough to help one of the members out?

Doyoung sat on the left side of his current defendant, who it was may have been a surprise but realistically it was not. The beautiful drug lord Chae was miserably sat next to the attorney and quite honestly, Doyoung had the thought that she would severe the relationship between the two mafias. It had been perhaps 3 months since Taeyong had proposed the idea of a new brothel and the demise of the disgusting pervert, Woohyun. Doyoung scoffed loudly when the situation was announced, he had began to reach the end of his final semester in accomplishing his regular bachelor - with much honor he would attend law school for the foreseeable 3 years. He grew impatient with the thought that it would take him quite some time to form his own well known firm. He sighed and only looked at Chae. 

The current situation is that although she could have faced the potential charges of running prostitution, selling and manufacturing the vast majority of the drugs in the country... She was being seen for murder rather than the other felonies she had been apart of. Chae was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, she had Taeil to blame truly but everyone was aware that she could never have him at fault. How annoying, yet it's probably what kept the  _Tigers_  and NCT'S affairs at bay and normal. Nonetheless, Doyoung observed and listened to what Woohyun's attorney had to say, it was the basics - she stated Chae's position of power and threat amongst South Korea which would now be taken into consideration, they would charge her of all those other felonies and she'd be locked up... For murder at least. It's only ironic because Doyoung clearly remembered her words describing prison as a luxury but at the moment he was sure Chae wished she could have retracted such statement. The female prison was... Hellish and Doyoung could only imagine the untold horrors that occurred within them. To begin, the funding is completely shit, the most violating aspect being how at times the warden would have to deem who would be worthy to gift sanitary products to, giving birth in there would be a nightmare as if any of the doctor's care for criminals. Though, Doyoung also believed that perhaps Chae would have a smooth ride given who she was or maybe her amount of power would be the reason the other convicts demolish her alive. Doyoung shivered. 

"Will Moon Taeil please give us his words." Spoke the judge and both of the seated criminals turned to a familiar man. The attorney looked at his best friend and gave the slightest childish expression. Doyoung managed to see the glimpse of Taeil's smile underneath his masked stony face that he needed to present in such a field and time. The detective sported a long trench coat that ran to the floor and his glasses seemed to fall off the bridge of his nose. As Taeil made his way to the podium, he was obligated to swear an oath that he'd tell the truth but when you've lied for so long with the assistance of others it's almost as easy as blinking your eyes. Doyoung then looked away from Taeil and pretended as if he stretched when in reality he looked for another important person, Johnny. The reporter slash journalist would surely be here and he was. However, he was not in charge of writing on this case, Johnny was here because of Taeil and was brought in to simply sit and observe as well. 

Doyoung leaned into Chae's ear and whispered, "I'm sure you know how we operate here. We'll do as much as we possibly can to keep you out of there but you know it doesn't look good on you at all to be frank. Just remain level headed, only speak when addressed to. I am your voice now." Chae simply nodded and presented her attention to Taeil who still spoke on his view of the crime. 

How did they catch Chae one may wonder. It was a tale that would always be told because it occurred so stupidly. To begin, Taeyong and Chae were in the leads of initiating a new and well reformed brothel to compete against Woohyun.  Courtesy of businessman, Jung Jaehyun who always had contacts to work under him. As a result, Woohyun was not pleased to learn that Chae, a former mistress of his was crossing onto his ground of profit. It made the pervert rage because the sex workers wanted to be protected and have the trust of a real Mother rather than a man who abused them and could care less what non-consensual acts were placed amongst them during shifts. They all fled to Chae and with Jaehyun's charming smile to warmly welcome them, they were reassured the safety of their well-being, they ran to NCT. Woohyun in a fit began terrorizing and waging war amongst the  _Tigers_ , but Chae was always ready for a battle and would stop at nothing to crush her previous tormentor's heart until it stopped beating. Taeyong was quick to devise a plan with his sister-like figure and it was ready in the heat of this war.

The plan was to allow Woohyun to become angry enough that he himself would engage in attacking. It took much too long thus Taeyong sent Sicheng and a still injured Ten to "nicely" talk with the man. Doyoung recalled Sicheng's permanent scowl when the two assassins had returned. " _I'm aware_ _Taeyong_ _said to edge him towards us in order to advance our plans, but within the first few minutes of speaking with him... I could not hold back my words and threats, that obviously did not settle well which is why were both covered in blood. Don't be shocked when his men come to run up on_ _u_ _s any time soon, heck it could be right now so go arm yourself."_ The Thai assassin only slightly limped passed the two with a few bruises and what seemed to be a bullet wound in his arm, luckily Sicheng was here to heal them all. 

The war expanded from the  _Tigers_  onto NCT. Sure enough there would be times at night where they had to quickly throw themselves onto the ground of their rooms because the bullets rained on them. Doyoung thought back to Jisung, it was a miracle the boy was in orphanage and away from them. It's annoying, despite having family or whatnot they all end up dead, though Doyoung is in no position to complain, how many times had he been an accomplice to taking the lives of someone's father, mother, son or daughter? Too many damn times. In this cruel world, especially given that you are part of a mafia you run the risk of losing all your loved ones. They were all merciless killers, they just wanted their own success and gain. Anyway, once the firearm battle came to an extreme point Taeyong had enough and called them all for a meeting. 

" _I don't know if any of you can tell but we are getting nowhere. We promised_ _Chae_ _that she'd be able to have_ _Woohyun_ _in her grasps but were on a losing streak here, she's lost many men and if any of us take another bullet wound I'm afraid we won't live to tell it. So, let us please get straight into a plan, speak your mind now the floor is all yours."_  Taeil was the first to speak at the time, " _My force is being assigned to this little war and given the fact that_ _they_ _only see_ _Taeyong_ _and_ _Jaehyun_ _as the real main threats or face of NCT then we are fine. It's fair to say that they will connect the fact of our old friendship and childhood and deem the rest of us as a major part of this mafia, that goes for Johnny as well due to affiliation. Will I be able to keep my job? Will Johnny? Will_ _Doyoung_ _even live to graduate from Law School? Who knows but I think it's time to become political_ _Taeyong_ _. Come on,_ _Sicheng_ _has mentioned it before hand to us, why don't we just do their dirty work? Take them down while saving our asses for such limited times?  The worse they can possible take us in for is murder. Which yes, we all must understand can not be excused and is worth being thrown away for."_

Taeyong looked at Doyoung, " _He will graduate, I did not ask you all to sign your lives away for nothing. You will succeed, only I can take the fall for all of you as difficult as it may prove to be at times. However, opening up_ _to_ _politics how do we_ _do_ _that exactly? I'm not one to be caught with pretentious_ _high_ _-_ _class_ _people who look down on the poor because they were never_ _a part_ _of that system. It's not my intention to work alongside those who deemed us as dirty children and wished for us to die."_ Deep down, Doyoung agreed with all his might. It was almost ignorant to give into..."charity" work for the rich considering their upbringing. " _Those rich people are also all my contacts_ _Taeyong_ _and don't you forget it. We obviously can't just storm into the government and demand them to hire us as some sort of mercenaries but... The rich are twisted people and also enjoy blowing their money_ _on_ _useless things, I can conjure a list of potential... Sponsors if you must that will use their money and power to help us. We start there and make our way all they way up into the police and such."_ Jaehyun coolly stated, Taeyong looked at the businessman and thought. He nodded and then they all began discussing their first new customer. 

That very customer is in the room and it's almost amazing how much people love Jaehyun. If this was stereotypical story, the judge would have most likely been in on this, however this is not a movie. The real sponsor if you must, was sat next to Chae on the next table over; Woohyun's attorney. One would think that being the attorney of the most powerful mafia lord would assert total loyalty – unless you craved a death wish. Nonetheless, it seemed to be quite the opposite with Woohyun's attorney, apparently being in this corrupted underworld does get to some people. That is completely understandable but what did NCT offer in return of such a favor of hardly defending her defendant? A life out of the mafia, they would surely have to protect her and her family. Taeyong groaned out in annoyance when Jaehyun suggested this, in all honesty Doyoung would not be surprised if his own leader acted on his own and left the poor family to fend for themselves. Doyoung was just relieved that the other attorney did not have her own family such as daughters, sons or a significant other. Though, the intermediate family may be hunted down in an effort to threaten the attorney. 

Taeil had finally gave his story, and most of it was utter bullshit but at the end of the day NCT would live. The rebuttal than began between Doyoung and Woohyun's attorney who only looked sly. Her features mimicked those of a snake, which was quite fitting considering that she about to unleash her own poison into Woohyun's bloodstream. Doyoung noticed Woohyun's agitation that his own attorney appeared bewildered and unable to throw back more defending proof towards Doyoung and the rest of the courtroom. Objection after objection is all Doyoung did until Woohyun's attorney willingly backed down in panic. The judge had heard enough and deemed order in the court. The pair of attorneys would have looked at each other in parallel to congratulate the other but that was a risk and unnecessary.

Soon enough, the final judgement would be laid and NCT could only hope it was against Woohyun and not them. The Judge called for a recess and the crowd ushered outside into the lobby discussing the case amongst themselves. Narrowing his eyes, Doyoung scanned for any sights of Johnny, he spotted the American leaving in a frantic manner but noticed he was also on the phone. Doyoung then met eyes with Taeil who looked as confused and with a slight push of his eyebrows, Doyoung sent Taeil to follow the tall man. The detective was sure to be swarmed with annoying reporters but perhaps they would be distracted by else one. 

"Is there an issue Dongyoung?" The attorney tightens at the use of his real name but slightly relaxed at the sight of the small framed Chae behind him. He nodded in his head to express the word "no." 

"That's a lie Doyoung, your side life business is also my business, it's why were even here!" She whispered shouted. The attorney flashed her a stern look, "Not now Chae, were almost done and if you can patiently wait a few more moments that you'd see we are fine." The Mother looked pissed to say the least, "When this is all over just know that I am still taking action on my own half of this, even if I have to fornicate an elaborate plan within whatever prison they send him to." With that she ended that sub conversation, "So then, what's the issue with our foreign friend?" Doyoung shrugged his shoulders, "I'll tell you when I know. They should return shortly anyway the recess will end any time now. Taeil's a key witness he needs to be here, Johnny on the other hand can leave." Chae nodded.

There was comfortable silence between the two until a tug came on Doyoung's suit right arm. He looked down onto Chae, her eyes avoided him and looked straight ahead. "The Chinese boy with you lot... He's looking for the Nakamoto kid, isn't he?" This day was filled with Doyoung flashing stern looks at everyone, though he was surprised she knew of Sicheng's business as they never informed her. "Cut it out Chae, I already told you once that this isn't the time. I hate being rude to you because you are also like a sister to me, we will speak later." 

Recess was over and the final verdict was decided, it was against Woohyun. Chae breathed out loudly in relief and slumped in her chair. She then looked at Doyoung and gave thankful eyes, "Don't get soft on me, it's my job to defend you. Now, let's get out of here before anarchy reaches us." Chae only chuckled, "I'm 'friad they won't do that Dongyoung, you see unlike Hyunki, I'm not as important to the media. Despite being a horrible influence with running the drug business in Korea." She whispered in the loud courtroom. Doyoung only raised his eyebrows and stood by her side as they left. The court's guard escorted them out while pushing out on-lookers from getting close to those involved with the trial. There waiting at the bottom of the government's building stairs was Taeil with Johnny who waited beside a car with open doors. Chae and Doyoung quickly made their way down and into the car with the other pair. Johnny drove away from the court and their older sister figure spoke out, "Ya, I'm going to ask this once because I hate repeating myself. Seo Youngho, why did you leave us so abruptly earlier today?"

Taeil raised his hand so that Doyoung and Chae could see and began with, "It's not a p-" The woman cut her favorite off, "Is your name Youngho? I asked him directly and I expect him to answer me, he is a reporter after all. He is a man use to this type of engagement." Taeil apologized at Chae's cold statement. Doyoung looked out the window and became at ease once he saw the familiar hidden roads that would take them back to the complex. "I received a call from Sicheng..." Doyoung wished Johnny was not so skeptical at the wrong moments, Chae was not exactly the nicest of people when she was angry. Proof via Woohyun. 

"About what?" She poked on, "His personal affairs. Look, Chae I'm not the one to tell you about his personal life. If it truly affected you I would have announced it to all of us." The other two males froze in their seats. "Stop the car Youngho." Chae demanded, Johnny on the other hand made no motive to do so. Doyoung noticed Taeil reached for the gear shift to bring the car to a parked station, Johnny swatted his hand away. "I said stop the car. Do you not value your life or the lives of your colleagues Youngho? That's a shame, well not at all because I won't either in a moment." 

Doyoung truly hated the journalist at times, these damn Americans and foreigners thought they could just stroll in here and not adapt to customs. The car came to a sudden stop. An uncomfortable silence joined the four, "Taeil, Doyoung, if one of you would be so kind to lend me a pistol and both leave I'd be grateful and pleased." Taeil was the one to offer his weapon up to her and mentioned, "Not too harshly Chae, he's an asset to us all." The males stepped out and walked away from the car. 

When they thought for themselves to be far away enough, they went to stand underneath a tree. "Hey Taeil, is there any chance you or any of the others mentioned the Nakamoto boy to Chae or her men?" The detective shook his head, "Hell Doyoung, I'm hardly at the complex or meetings I have no idea how that situation looks. Force has somewhat dropped it since there has been no sighting of him ever since he crossed into China... Why?"

"During recess, she wanted to talk to me about Sicheng and Nakamoto... Then she's pulling this shit with Johnny and god knows she would never care in the first place but I'm concerned. If it wasn't one of us, then how does she know that Sicheng is looking for the boy?" Taeil had to no answer to offer. In the spare time they had waiting for Chae to finish her threat, Taeil had lit a cigarette and brought it to his lips. The attorney scoffed, "That'll kill you Taeil, what happened to trying to cut it down?" The detective rolled his eyes, "It'll be a miracle if this hobby kills me before my two jobs. It's hard to quit, though I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that. Plus, I have cut it down, this is the first one in 2 days." 

Doyoung dropped the topic and looked back to the car, they didn't seem to be done in there. "You think we should just go? Who knows how long she'll be in there chewing Youngho out. The complex isn't a far walk from here anyway." Suggested Doyoung, the other male nodded his head. "Er hold up, is leaving Johnny alone the greatest idea? What if she does kill him? I think we should just go knock on a window." And that's exactly what Taeil did, Chae's window rolled down who only smiled.

"Well boys, do I have some great news for us all. Turns out our relationship only seems to thicken every day. I need to see Taeyong right now, we will be calling a meeting. Oh and please do make sure that your Chinese assassin is there, I think he'll be most satisfied with this news." The pair of males looked at each other in confusion and then at Johnny who had no emotion on his face, but if you squinted he seemed relieved. 

The professionals entered the car and Johnny started the car and made his way to the complex. 

Oh, Doyoung never knew how much of good yet bad news Chae could have. It was amazing but he hated its... Aura if you must. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qwuidovh i feel like i write fillers rather than plot line but whatever... take it or leave it... please criticize me. nonetheless... school is finally done so I can update a lot more frequently, I'm so glad too because I've missed writing and it might take me a while to get back into this story!


	11. Grace Be on Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news the supreme Queen of Narcotic had to offer was beyond splendid for one boy, but Taeil bad news was to follow NCT everywhere.

_"Sergeant Moon! Wake up!" "Taeil ge-"_

In an instant motion, the detective soon to be promoted Serge woke in a fumble. Moon Taeil was a very exhausted man, he had seen countless brutal murders from within the mafia to his own day job. The cases, motive of suspects, crime scenes of the innocent and sometimes evil made him sick. He hated his job but look how praised he is; maybe the forensic unit would have been a better option. Taeyong suggested otherwise, spoke sick of the other career choice as it was no benefit to him or the others, Taeil realized that being a detective allowed him to have a good understanding of crime within his precinct, but what was the point? He can only do so much from his position, he worked the hell out of unsolved cases, completed the mountain of paper work and reorganizing archives at 4 A.M.

Taeil had picked up the habit of smoking, by his best attorney Doyoung it's regarded as disgusting. What does he know? Attorney's and police are not to be bonding with one another, one has to prove why a criminal is 'innocent', while the other forces the crowd to believe the evidence. The detective was set to write his exam to be a Sergeant quite soon but felt the wrinkles in his face conjure. He turned onto his side to face the door of his complex bedroom, he does not remember when they arrived. He stared at the door, wished that it disappeared resulting in him being locked away from his troubles. 

The detective then had his mind settle on the image of a growing report. NCT's report that was. The precinct's current Captain grew wary in how fast the mafia acted compared to the others. Hell in no time Taeyong and his fairy tale come true would be on par with  _Devil's Hand_ , not now but soon the way Taeil's leader behaved. 

It was all ridiculous. 

Taeil screamed in his mind at the pitch of the loudest animal. A war cry, a want for an escape, how did Doyoung deal with his own hectic life? Either way, he remain loyal to the mafia and its cause. Though, Hyunki's case was a mess and the amount of paperwork and charges placed, how could one man be so bad.  _It's where were headed, where Taeyong will take us. He doesn't even realize it. Everyone around him eventually will but the question is, who will live to tell it all? This is similar to Hamlet's ending."_  Taeil then laughed at his own simile, Taeyong was much like Shakespeare's depressed Denmark Prince; outrageous, thirsty for blood, gone mad and most of all... Pitiful. 

His mind then shifted towards his job, Taeil and the rest were fully aware of what the police knew. What higher employers would know shortly. Lee Taeyong, Jung Jaehyun and Ten were the only real 3 known official members of the group, they were clueless onto how many men the mafia contained and the connection between them. Why? Only because Jaehyun had some tech freaks try to erase a majority of what they could to the visible eye, eventually they would be tracked. That wall of hacks can only be sustained for so long, it's likewise to when an ecosystem reaches an equilibrium. 

Nonetheless, once another colleague of Taeil clocked the link between all three, their shared past it would only give the remaining members limited time to flea. Their lives would be ruin and careers down the gutters. Realistically, to hunt down a mafia, the police will do one thing for certain. Send in an undercover to integrate within their little groups. This is where Taeil comes in handy at times, he often exposed the rat and they were dealt with quickly. It put the police in peril and in a haste to solve the crime fully to trap the leaders and arrest them. It's a bit ironic, most detectives have a criminal they chase after with an immense amount of trouble but Taeil, his own pesky criminal was himself and friends. 

A knock came at the detective's door, weird as he remembered willing the inanimate object away. A voice that belonged to Jaehyun spoke out, "Taeyong wants the room filled in a couple of moments. I believe you know what this meeting is for." He did not, but with that came Jaehyun's footstep that indicated he left Taeil's vicinity. The detective rose out of his bed slowly, as he sat on the ledge he noticed his suit adorned wrinkles from his power nap. He stood and attempted to flatten them down to at least present himself in a suitable manner, he would never compare to Jaehyun. The man who owned all the latest styles from every brand, how lucky. He also fixed his hair before he headed down, if Chae was to be there it was best to look as charming as ever. Weird infatuation, Taeil did not understand why Chae was interested in a man like him, ever since they became acquainted as small children, she typically clung onto him like he was her Prince in armor. Taeil thought it was funny and still does as he is slightly younger and she has more leverage over them.

The long and ornate table was filled sans himself and the one required person, Dong Sicheng. 

"Wonderful, everyone but the person I want is here." Chae sighed with a roll of her eyes, her body guards came to her aid after a personal call was made. She fiddled with her nails and frowned deeply, Taeil had never seen her this annoyed; the news must be of importance if the absence of a singular boy disturbed her. The detective looked towards his friend attorney. Doyoung looked directly into his eyes and it said all Taeil needed to know,  _This is troublesome and worrying, this is not okay._ He was glad someone else reciprocated his own concerns. Taeyong then spoke, "Would anyone have an idea where Sicheng is? Perhaps maybe you Youngho?" To this Johnny only shook his head and claimed Sicheng did not answer his calls or messages. "Well that's useful and convenient now ain't it Johnny?" Chae rolled her neck back. 

The drug lord than issued for one of her guards to come closer, she whispered to him and the guard left leaving her with the female one. "Fret not, I've only sent him to get one of the great evidence I am about to present. Now if you do not mind, I'd care for some white wine Taeyong." Automatically, the leader snapped his finger and Taeil had gotten up to fulfill her demand, as he poured it out in front of her, she questioned, "Now Taeil, is it you or Doyoung who have a closer relation with the Chinese assassin? My patience is wearing, so perhaps use your brains to find him." Taeil was about to answer when Jaehyun added, "No need to, seems as if your own stumbled across him." Heads turned to the direction of the door, a very relaxed Sicheng came in and plopped himself in any open chair, next to Ten. 

"Now, if I really cared for what any of you had to say I would have came earlier. However, I found it useless to interrupt my own discreet training." The assassin explained his tardiness. Chae snickered but with a wave of her hand, she forgave the boy. "Oh my apologies Sicheng, maybe if I had mentioned a certain Nakamoto boy you would have scurried here like a sad dog with his tail in between it's hind legs." With the analogy over with, most people tensed. Sicheng looked sharp and his interest was clearly piqued. Chae smirked and directed her attention to Taeyong and her guard slid a cloth wrapped object towards Sicheng. "The reason I am here is because of dear Johnny. I know we never trusted him considering he brought in an Academy child and the best at most, however for me to snoop around and get information isn't hard. Especially given the fact that this is a hot topic amongst all gangs for that reward hanging over the Nakamoto boy. Fine treasure if you ask me, I almost just might give in." 

At the last statement, Taeil furrowed his brows, "What do you mean give in? What do you have to offer to the Japanese?" She asked for Sicheng to unravel the present in front of him, the Chinese skeptically did so and when it was hardly opened at the sheath, he rose from his seat in utter shock. "Where did you find it?" He yelled, it referring to the sword in front of him. It was a mighty one and decorated with beautifully woven ribbons in an intricate pattern, the bamboo wood was slightly seen underneath. Sicheng took the sword out and showcased its full glory, about 50 inches long and the way it was of black steel, meant it weighed heavier than the average 1.5 kilogram. Truly a beautiful weapon, worthy of who though? "This is his sword, he is never seen without it, the only last reminder of his insane samurai honor. Answer me, where was this located." Sicheng enunciated every syllable. 

"Hidden away in distant farm land, covered in blood but we cleaned it. The blood marks ended after some miles leaving us stranded, but just by the design alone you can tell who the wielder is. Meaning, he is on our land. To be more precise, my land. Who knew the boy would come after his sword? Certainly not I." Taeyong needed confirmation and said a name, "Nakamoto Yuta?" Chae mimicked the sound of a buzzer when a question was answered correctly. Sicheng talked, he deserved to have the floor, "How long, where, why haven't you thrown him back to the Japanese earlier? You want the reward don't you?" At this timing he stalked up to Chae to where her female guard pulled out a machete from her holster type belt. "Like I said, did you not hear? I can easily lurk and find out what I want to. I know you're looking for this boy and for what? You two are an insane match when fighting. I can only imagine the brute force of you two fighting on the same side, how relishing. Where he was found? He came for his sword, I personally have no idea how he tracked us but I guess if you're connected to something of deep value you will guard it. Anyway, I mentioned you to him after a few rough meetings but he's tamed for now. Quite a naughty one isn't he? Hates listening. Anyway, I'm giving him to you at no cost, we are a team are we not?" 

The offer was for Taeyong who only asked of one favor, "Let us meet him." The female guard left this time and momentarily she returned with a very new face in front of them all. Taeil registered Sicheng's face, it was overjoyed, ecstatic. The detective and rest of the mob was finally face to face with their victim in this insane manhunt. Nakamoto Yuta expressed a very stony almost archaic face, his black hair was wild and the fringe stuck to his face hiding his eyes for the most part. His mouth a straight line, face overall had a couple of bruises. His stature was pin-straight, as if he carried deep honor on his shoulders. Taeil could not believe the boy that tore apart countries stood in front of them. Yuta scanned the room, he fixed on Taeyong who only returned a more stern and threatening look. The Japanese's eyes landed on Sicheng and his expression soften slightly. The two did not speak until the detective hesitantly addressed, "So what's next? We keep him and what? Die protecting him?" 

Taeil had only voiced what they all thought, "Yes. I promised Sicheng him and here he is. Sicheng you mentioned an interesting proposition including Yuta earlier, perhaps inform him of it." Taeyong said.

The two foreigners spoke, Yuta grasped his sword with love and devotion. He grazed his hand on the sharp ends, Taeil never expected his voice to have such an articulate mannerism. "Maybe learning Korean was not a horrible idea. If you can hide me away from my wickedly crazed family I will respect you and fight honorably for you lot. Not that I entirely wish to, it'd be best if I go. All up to you, I assume you are the leader?" He questioned Taeyong and Taeil heard the attorney groan, "Sicheng, are all your friends subtly disrespectful. Come on, all this trouble to get him to you and he wants out? I knew this was a horrendous idea from the initial beginning." Taeil coughed to catch Doyoung's attention, a reminder of  _Don't be an arse._

"Doyoung, not now. We have struggled to find leads on where you, Yuta could have been. You're proficient in hiding your tracks. You're part of the notorious Nakamoto clan which means you are a warrior and know how to fight. Which we personally lack, thus I am willing to protect you and will subject my finest and only to serve as aid." 

"Please, I rather not associate myself with a clan of ruthless murders and other filthy crime committers. I have had enough with my own family, they are scum. However, they are equally as good as finding what they need. Being the most influential Japanese family and all, they will stop at nothing and send the worse after me. My own mentor stands amongst the hunters, the man I saw the most as child, I spent countless hours training with him to fight Sicheng and we are tied but now he will probably kill us both." The detective proposed a question, "Name of your mentor and who else that may be after you? It's an asset to know their background and whereabouts, none of us want to blindly go into this."

Yuta looked at Taeil and inspected him while he ignored Taeil's question, "Huh a detective what an interesting position you've found yourself in." Taeil placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands, "Might surprise you more to know there's an attorney and reporter slash journalist who are both equally as effective in their jobs as me." The detective stated while pointed to said job employee. Doyoung still glared down the Japanese, to which the samurai disliked, "Is there an issue? Would you like to fight over it?" Was calmly proposed while lifting the sword, the attorney stayed quiet until, "Fuck off, stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Taeil mentally yelled again, this was not going to end well. 

Taeyong slammed his fist on the table, "Doyoung stop trying to pick a fight with everyone new, I know your feelings are the same as mine but with who Yuta is we can't risk anything from now on. Everyone will be after us, even with the _Tiger's_ protection I'm not sure how long we will be able to fend off Yuta's hunters." There was the truth, "God, so he's one of us, why is this taking forever. Were uselessly talking and repeating the same shit just fancier wording. Whatever, welcome Yuta, I'm Ten, the original assassin. I hope you don't mind how I execute and maybe us 3 will have great chemistry." Referring to Sicheng as well, Yuta smiled a bit. That was Ten's charm, it was deadly but not like Jaehyun's.

"Yuta, if I must... We can't have you cooped in here all the time. Which means you'll have to risk a bit and do a job for us. However, I'm not the employer for said job but from you're hatred against your families crimes, I will infer that you generally hate unnecessary violence which is why I will ask Chae to offer you a position." Jaehyun said all elegantly. For a moment Taeil forgotten that Chae still requested for a else one to aid her with the brothel. Yuta raised his eyebrows, "Now Yuta, how do you feel about women?" Was the first question, "Well Ms. Chae, they're quite fine. I respect them which most tend not to do where I'm from or in general. I have no issue with them, you're right hand guardian is a women which means she rightfully fought her way to be there. I acknowledge that."

"How about domestic violence? Ever participated in it?" Now here came more needed questions, without hesitation Yuta replied with, "Why would I engage in such a thing? Like this man inferred, I don't like unnecessary violence. It's stupid and done by weak sad men, however it can go both ways and I have seen it. Both... binary genders if you must are equally capable to harm another in different forms, once again stupid. Though, I will say, if your guard came to attack me I won't hesitate to fight her either because it's right is it not? Why wouldn't it be? By fight, I mean any form which is shady to say as it can be mistranslated and seem that I want to fight but realistically, it's human nature to defend yourself. If she comes to try and kill me I think anyone can excuse that." Taeil was impressed, typically Yazuka's thought of women lowly but here Yuta was. 

Chae rose her eyebrows, "Then let me ask you one thing, are there any tattoo's on you? I don't exactly trust the Yazuka." Yuta stood and removed his shirt and trousers and put them back on in a quick way. Satisfied, Chae asked, no demanded Yuta, "Well then, I guess you'll have no problem running my brothel alongside me. It's Taeyong's as well but he's been searching for someone who can take the job. I've made a list of demands with these girls as they will be protected with my life and yours now. If anything bad happens to them I will come for your genitals and head. You can respect that Mr. Nakamoto?" She cruelly smile, Yuta gazed at her and then offered a hand. Taeil was relieved that everything ran smoothly, aside from Doyoung the Japanese was trusted and both Doyoung and himself did not see any lies beneath his words. Truly an honorable samurai. 

"Well that means businesses will run more freely. Yuta, come with me. I will show you around, Sicheng you're welcome to tag along." Said the detective, the meeting was over with. Taeil had the job of welcoming new people apparently after Youngho and a bit of Sicheng. He was the oldest and most wisest. 

Ultimately, Taeil felt completed that this wild goose chase was over with but could not help but feel an array of danger coming towards NCT now. If only he knew this was the exact evening where his own job would be harder, lead in his own failure and NCT's. How could one boy cause so much trouble in the future for everyone, Taeil hated the feeling in his gut. It was wrong to have Yuta in their clutches so very much needed. This was the evening where NCT's real troubles would start to kick in, where Taeyong really began losing himself along the way, hungry for more. If only Taeil said no all those years ago as a child. If only he was not a detective soon to be Sergeant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> picture cherry bomb yuta aka the rudest yuta lmao love him,,, anyway lol rip nct from this point on,,, actually when the dreamies arch comes on like years after it truly is the end of them, i gave them the hardest mission to act out. but sicheng's and yuta's story from now kinda intervene with everyone's so at the moment its central around them but following taeil's perspective now rather than doyoung's like the last few chapters.


End file.
